


(Never) meant to be

by AlayneBaelish



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings in Author's Notes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bodyguard, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Deaths, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, England - Freeform, F/M, Protection, Rare Pairings, Romance, Smut, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlayneBaelish/pseuds/AlayneBaelish
Summary: If something is meant to be, it seems certain to happen, usually because it has been decided by God or other forces that people believe cannot be controlled





	1. hitting the canvas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petyrbaaaeeelish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyrbaaaeeelish/gifts).

> Yeah I've started another story while meaning to finish a trillion others! haha 
> 
> There'll be some clichéd tropes in here with my own spin on them which I hope you'll enjoy and many slurs against travellers so the word "gypsy" will feature heavily in this (and for anyone who loves the Shelby's and can never stand to see them in a negative light might want to skip this also)
> 
> The rating might change as I go along and the tags definitely will, because I don't want to give away everything just yet!

The first time they met was during a boxing match - well met was such a strong word - they saw each other from across the ring past the fighters completely by chance.

Sansa was sitting amongst her family sitting between her mother and youngest brother Rickon, who admittedly spent most of the match sitting on her lap instead to get a better look even though they sat ringside. Arya and Bran spent most of the match on their feet yelling excitedly like the hundreds of others also come to watch the match.

Robb and Ned were coaching Jon and boredom set in quickly when she saw early on in the match that Jon had more technique than his opponent, meaning this was just going to be another win in another long line of them for him.

It was probably why the match had such a massive turnout, with both fighters having never lost a match. Ned had been a boxer in his younger days and so when young Robb and Jon both expressed interest in the sport, he made sure they both had the best training and trainers, only as they got older Jon's love for boxing grew while Robb's weighed.

Jon was the reigning lightweight champion and had been for sometime, he was hoping to beat the longest reigning and Ned who was Jon's manager had made some deal for this match to go ahead without the title shot but with a promise for one in the near future.

While Catelyn and Sansa were the only two who didn't want to be there and for that very reason, they both didn't see much point to it but because it was important to Ned it was important to all of them but that didn't stop the two women from coming along to show their support for the family even if they didn't agree with it. When Sansa wasn't holding onto her little brother to make sure he didn't fall off her lap in all his excitement her nervous restless hands were playing with her crucifix dangling from around her neck.

Sansa wasn't aware of all the details, only what she had seen for herself and what she was told but only in recent months were her parents gaining back all their old businesses that were scattered across the country that had been taken from them during her fathers trial, he was brought up on some silly charges of treason against the crown but with lack of evidence and a great lawyer and his friendship with the king, they let the whole thing rest. It had taken years off their lives with the stress of it all and taken longer still for them to finally be able to move past it. Gaining back their family's reputation among one of the most important things, or so the Stark children were told on a daily basis.

Sansa was most nervous about her upcoming nuptials, it was all planned out for the coming months. It had been awhile since she had thought about marriage, the last time it was in the forefront was on the last day in the witness box and seeing Joffrey's horrid sneer directed at her shivering form. Unable to believe that she was promised to prince Joffrey had been arranged so from since the time Sansa first was learning to walk but with the fallout between the Stark's and the Baratheon's from Ned's wrongful arrest, it had been torn out the window and the only thing that didn't suffer through those years of fighting was her father's friendship with Robert.

With things starting to go back to normal, plans for their children's futures were slowly getting back in motion. Robb was back shadowing Ned, learning the ropes of the business to one day takeover, Rickon and Bran were going to the finest school which provided them with the best education their money could buy, while Arya and Sansa were waiting to find out to whom they were to marry.

When the announcement was made over breakfast some weeks ago Arya was the only one brave enough to voice her outrage while Sansa sat up straighter her spin was aligned perfectly with the back of her chair and slowly managed to finish her bowl of fruit even though she could no longer taste any of its sweetness.

Sansa had barely turned nineteen and most of her friends (the ones that didn't openly shun her company) had already left her to be with their own husbands, she was getting older and didn't want to be another burden on her parents. So she made no fuss and nodded her acceptance to it all and silently cried into her pillow letting it soak up all her tears as she grieved for the life and her family she was going to miss.

She still had no idea who she was to marry now, all she was told was that he was a worthy match. As the noise from the men in the crowd got louder, all the greed of those gambling, it brought her back to why they were here and out of her own head.

Catelyn looked and acted out of place, so did Sansa, this really wasn't their scene. They both would've been happier curled up by a warm fire with a nice book with a glass of sherry to sip at, at their leisure instead of watching to grown men beat the living crap out of each other.

Sansa hated being back in Birmingham, the last time she was in the city she was barely eight years old and didn't like it. It wasn't any better when she was in London, of which she thought would be the best place to be until her dream of living there with her husband turned into a nightmare and she saw him for the real monster he was.

The people here in Birmingham didn't seem much better and everywhere she went she hadn't seem any friendly faces but her father said it was important when they arrived back in the city earlier in the year as he and Robb had been spending most of their time overlooking their Motor factory which had taken them the longest out of all their factories to get back and told her they had finally gotten it back from a pack of filthy gypsies, or some such.

She wasn't the only one who seemed out of place, off to the left side of them Sansa saw three girls in simular age to herself sitting and chatting together as their eyes lingered on the fighters.

All three had dark thick curly hair and were dressed in their best, from the jewellery and Boho headpieces and the fabric tying their hair back, Sansa could tell they were gypsies and wondered how they had managed to pay for ringside tickets.

Her eyes continued to wander the room and as Sansa looked past her father and Robb who were holding onto the ropes of the boxing ring as they each yelled orders and encouragement to Jon who was fighting some local who had recently made a big name for himself and saw a man on the other side supporting the other fighter.

He had long hair spilling out of his hat and was standing with both his hands in his pants pockets not saying anything or even looked to be concerned, for some unknown reason Sansa couldn't look away from him.

The longer Sansa's gaze lingered on the stoic stranger the more she had to hide her blushing cheeks, she even hid how startled she was when he suddenly turned and faced her. Sansa couldn't help hiding her face partially in some of Rickon's hair as he looked right back at her but the longer they stared at one another the less she hid herself and answered his growing smile with one of her own.

His eyes caught the movement of her fingers fiddling with her necklace again, a nervous habit of hers but was quick to keep his intense stare mainly on her eyes, her lips parted needing to expel a shuddering breath and shivered when his eyes bore more into hers, his hands slipped from out of his pants and he gripped the bottom rope almost like he was stopping himself from moving any closer to her but she did notice he was standing closer to the ring than he was before.

It was only when the other fighter got a heavy hit to the face making him stumble back and tried holding onto the rope to gain back his equilibrium did he break eye contact with her to yell something Sansa barely caught, "Finish him Bonnie!"

It wasn't long after Jon had hit the mat hard spraying blood from his nose and mouth on the canvas - losing by technical knockout when gunfire went off in the arena, frightening everyone.

Catelyn was quick to get to her feet and immediately ordered Jory to take her children away to protect them. She briefly yelled with Arya to not argue with her and leave with them as she rushed to Robb and Ned's side.

Sansa held onto Rickon who had his arms wrapped around her neck in a death grip with his legs also wrapped around her middle weighing her slightly down but they both refused to let go of each other as she ran, Bran and Arya ran ahead of her as they all followed Jory who had his gun out as he lead the way.

He was trying to lead them out the back passages to get to one of the cars they had parked down a side street but in a panic they found themselves in the kitchens instead and as they turned to run in, the gun got kicked out of Jory's hands by someone in there who must've been waiting for them but that didn't stop Jory from quickly throwing a punch to the guys face.

The two of them fought in front of them with Sansa trying to block her brothers and sister with her body and trying to lead them back the way they came when a loud shot rang out scaring them all.

Sansa felt herself scream and didn't know if anyone else did, they all turned to see an angry man with blood sprayed across his face from where he had shot Jory in the back of the head.

He looked scary and as he walked towards the Stark children his eyes never left Sansa, making her realise she was his next target.

Her arms tightened around Rickon burying her face in his red curls in fear. Rickon was so quiet and kept his head down in Sansa's chest, he was just as frightened as her and they could feel each other shaking in fright.

When the gun raised higher, aiming towards her head Arya and Bran moved to bodily block her and Rickon from his sight. "Out of the way kids!" He yelled and just as he finished speaking Arya, Bran and someone else who ran by from behind them all tackled him to the ground.

There was a lot of yelling and fists being thrown but it all stopped when the gun went off again, and in those few seconds of shocked silence all the noise came back when a large number of men ran into the kitchen making the whole place seem small as they all crowed in.

Sansa couldn't distinguish between voices or faces but as they cleared out she found two men protecting her and Rickon but she pushed past them when she saw Bran was lying still as a bone on the ground.

The moment gunfire went off Bonnie tore his boxing gloves off and with no time to waste he didn't bother about the protective tape that was still wrapped around his fingers as he helped his opponent, Jon.

Both his father and Jon's rushed to help him and together all three of them managed to help Jon back on his feet and get him out of the ring where it felt like they were sitting ducks for all the shooters.

As all the guys helped Jon out of the ring Robb was there trying to calm his mother down when she ran at him and saw their men coming over to protect them.

Before Bonnie had exited the ring he saw Chris and Seth help his sisters and saw their guys approaching to cover their backs but he froze when he heard the scream of a familiar voice rang out catching all of their attention. Bonnie and Aberama recognised Esmeralda's voice and saw she was being held at gun point, in order to keep them in check.

"Don't do anything stupid now Gold, ya hear me?"

The Stark's and their men were standing beside the Gold's ready to help them and when their guys saw a Shelby had Esmeralda, more coming rushing over to them. No one could tell who the order was directed at, Bonnie or Aberama but it was most likely the both of them.

Ned held in his confusion, he recognised the Shelby's and thought that it was strange that they were only going after the Gold family but it didn't stop him from reaching for his side-holster all the same.

Robb caught his fathers movements and reached into his coat for his own gun too. John had a strong hold on Esmeralda, his gun still pointed deep in her neck and was slowly backing them up but with each step they took backwards the Stark's and the Gold's took another one forward.

John was beginning to feel cornered with everyone coming towards him and it showed through his voice, "Back up! Or you'll be short one daughter!"

They all followed Aberama's lead when he stopped moving but his anger rose, the moment one of the Peaky Blinders drew a gun on one of his own was the moment they gave up their partnership. Aberama knew if John was here than so was Arthur and if that was the case then they were both following orders.

"Take it easy John," Aberama said as he raised both his hands to show he wasn't armed and raised them higher so they would grab John's attention so he wouldn't see Bonnie who was sided beside him reaching for the knife that was strapped to his own belt.He wondered where both his son-in-laws were, Seth and Chris and hoped his younger daughters were safe.

Once he felt Bonnie had successfully taken the weapon from its holster Aberama caught sight of the hallway John was headed to behind himself and saw when Ned had reached the same conclusion and took a step forward.

Ned had been expecting retaliation, knowing he was now face to face with one of the men he had managed to get his factory back from, he had heard all about the Shelby family through rumours and reputation. Once they had moved their focus onto politics, it was like they didn't know they had signed their company away back to its original owners.

Only what was confusing Ned was how they were targeting the women and Gold's family first, like they had no honour. It was a silly move to make on Ned's part stepping closer and could have cost Esmeralda her life but luck was on their side when John got grabbed by a few of his men who had ran up to him to push him down the halls for their get away but his gun went off in his hand at the same time Esmeralda was pushed down.

The violent push and the gun firing so close to her face made Esmeralda screamed out as she fell but Ned was there first to catch her before she smacked the ground and was quick to hand her over to Cat and Rodrik. While he and Cat looked her over checking for any wounds and not seeing any, everyone else gave chase including Ned.

Bonnie was faster on his feet and his righteous anger drove him to move quicker, he was one of the first to catch up to the men they were chasing and managed to get one of them in the neck, stabbing repeatedly like his father taught him and as the man fell he took the mans gun while handing his father back his knife and saw Derek, one of their guys hand him a gun too.

Robb was quick to cover them firing his gun at those who had turned to fire at them. Jon wasn't too far behind them and so he was able to see where they were headed, "They're headed for the kitchens if we take this turn here," He said pointing to his right, "we'll be able to cut them off!"

"Kay, lead the way," Aberama replied with a nod of his head and gave a quick order for most of the others to keep going the other way.

The shortcut wasn't as long as first thought but they saw a few men had managed to run past already and as they turned into the kitchens Jon saw Arya and Bran go to tackle a full grown man with a gun and rushed to help them, aiming his body for the mans gut.

Bonnie and Robb fired their guns at men who came close to Robb's siblings while Aberama snuck up from behind and stuck his knife into Isaiah's collarbone, making him cry out and drop his gun before he had a chance to shoot the beautiful redheaded woman he had seen earlier in the night.

"What's this about Isaiah?" Aberama spoke directly in his ear as he pushed him in closer to himself, and imbedding the knife in further as he did so, "Speak carefully if you ever wish to use this arm again," Aberama warned him as he tried to struggle.

"The Stark's declared war first," Isaiah whispered in pain and winced as the knife was being slowly twisted.

"You attacked my daughter," Aberama was mad but didn't raise his voice, "You are targeting women! Why?"

"He had to!" Isaiah realised his mistake too late when Aberama pulled out his knife and repeatedly went for his chest, all the while completely aware of Bonnie and Robb still covering his back.

As Ned ran to catch up with his sons, he followed them down the shortcut and as he passed through to chase after John who had caught up to his brother and were making their escape, it didn't pass him how Aberama stopped a man from shooting Sansa and was glad he was there to stop it happening.

He withdrew his weapon when someone shot at him but everyone at this point were shooting to try and hit anyone they could as the rest of their group caught up to them making it harder to get through crowd. Every time Ned went to shoot he could never get a clear shot but saw the Shelby's and their men had no such problems.

They followed them and saw Robb was close to his side as they headed out into the streets, the gunfire was less deafening outside but the echoes made it sound worse than it was and made it sound like more shots were fired than there actually were.

They all tried aiming for them as they clambered into their vehicles, some got injured as they piled into the back they all managed to drive off, they were unsuccessful in their mission this time and he knew this wasn't the end of it.

In the last week Sansa spent most of her free time making sure the nanny was doing her job looking after Rickon, that Arya wasn't getting into too much trouble and that the Jon had regular check-ups from their local physician who also made the house call for them while Robb was off looking after the business while their mother spent all her time in the hospital at Bran's bedside.

While all the while their father had been off doing something else he had refused to share with the lot of them but told each of them with the exception of Robb to not leave the house, something about it being safer for them and safe if they didn't know where he was for the time being also.

No one asked Sansa to do it but with everything happening at once it didn't seem like anyone else would, and so the only peace she ever seemed to get was when she attended church on Sundays, with their home in disarray and everyone scattered off it was the only form of comfort Sansa could take.

Listening to the pastor's sermon for a couple of hours and hearing the songs of the congregation sprinkled throughout gave Sansa a chance to forget about the pressure on her shoulders and gave her a couple of hours to relax.

The Stark's were raised religious, it's why they were all gifted with a crucifix but Sansa was the only one who still wore hers. During the time when her father was arrested and Joffrey's vindictiveness came out, there were days and even weeks were she lost the love she had once had for God. It felt like a piece of her that had always been there had snapped off and she didn't know how or if she wanted it back.

Prayer held no comfort like it did when she was younger and more naïve, and she questioned if she had lost her faith. It wasn't until her father came back to them and they all moved away from London, Sansa attended her first sermon in a year and a half absence and stood up for holy communion and it wasn't the bread offered by Pastor Tarly "Take and eat" or the wine "My blood shed for you for the forgiveness of sin" it was when he placed a hand on her bowed head afterwards and whispered, "All is forgiven" that caused Sansa to cry.

It was like a dam had burst inside herself and in the end it had felt cathartic to shed those tears and the kindness shown to her that kept bringing her back every Sunday. 

Rodrik had been the one to drive her there as they both felt a need to find comfort in the lord as they both grieved for Jory, and she also prayed for Bran's recovery.

He couldn't bare to come up to the house afterwards and so Sansa was dropped off at the end of the driveway and walked up the path leading to her house.

The weather was more pleasant and so Sansa took her time walking before she would have to go inside and see if plans for dinner were underway yet but that was all forgotten as she caught sight of seven new cars in the driveway and saw her father talking with a number a strange men.

As she made her way closer with some trepidation, only one person spotted her and Sansa had the sudden urge to play with her necklace again as she recognised the man, he was wearing the same hat the night of the attack and gave her a slight bow of the head in respect.

Ned noticed Aberama had lost focus on the conversation and smiled and greeted his daughter as she came up to them, "Sansa meet Mr Gold."

Sansa smiled politely and didn't move when he showed no outward sign of greeting her with a handshake and was grateful for it because she could cover her nervous hands by holding them behind her back but the smile he gave her caused an involuntary whimper to escape and hoped her father didn't notice.

Aberama noticed and was pleased to note the attraction he felt for her wasn't as one sided as he had thought and licked his bottom lip as he continued to look only at her, unable to help himself. 

When Sansa saw Aberama lick his lip, she dug her fingernails into her palms to stop anymore embarrassing noises from coming out.

"He's been hired for your protection," her father went onto explain. "You'll both be staying in the guest house until this business with the Peaky Blinders has been sorted out for good."

"What!"

Ned must have misunderstood Sansa's shock, because his voice hardened the way it did when he figuratively speaking put his foot down and wouldn't take any arguments to the contrary, "It's for your own good."

It might have been for Sansa's own good and for her protection but it felt more like she was being kicked out of her home.


	2. in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would've been finished sooner if season 5 of Peaky Blinders hadn't aired this week! haha

In the week after the attack, courtesy of the Shelby's, Aberama looked into the attack to see what he could find out about it because from the way in which it was handled it wasn't the Peaky Blinders usual mo. It was shoddy work, quick, with very little planning and poorly handled. It felt more like the work of Arthur and not Tommy.

Esmeralda, his eldest had been fine except for a few scrapes and bruises, nothing she couldn't handle but didn't argue with him when Aberama asked her to pack up and leave with her husband Seth, to keep heading north and not stop moving unless they heard from them again, which at this point seemed unlikely.

Lavinia the third child after Bonnie, looked more like her mother but was more like her father in thought and temperament, and also thought it best to leave too and so days after Esmeralda left so did she and her husband Chris.

Rosella, his youngest child took it the hardest seeing everyone leave, she was the only anomaly of the family. Rosella liked to keep to herself most of the time preferring her own company to that of anyone but was the most emotional of all his children and latched on to those she loved, but he liked to think of it like she was more in touch with her emotions and not a _crazy fairy_ as Bonnie liked to call her because she loved to be alone outside in nature more so than with people. Rosella made her thoughts clear when she said she hated for them to be separated but said she sensed it coming.

Bonnie was standing with her tugging her in for a one-armed hug to comfort her as they watched their camp get smaller but if they didn't know where they were all headed then his daughters would be all the more safer.

It wasn't hard for his friend Derek to find people willing to talk, most of what he heard was that Thomas Shelby had been working his way into politics trying to get a seat in but with his gypsy blood he liked to ignore nowadays Aberama knew he had a difficult road ahead of him.

Almost impossible but not improbable.

But with Thomas' focus on higher goals it made it easier for certain things to slip through the cracks like the biggest one, the Stark's. They had managed to get their company back from the Shelby's, a fact that they didn't take kindly to once they found out.

It must have felt like a slap to the face, looking in the eyes of others that they couldn't control or hold onto what they deemed there's. And Arthur's presence, one among many during the attack solidified it. Aberama was still struggling to find out anything as to why only the women were targeted, something that didn't bode well with him but it was much easier to know the Shelby's must have also felt betrayed when he made a deal with Ned Stark.

It was something he was prepared for and had been expecting, Bonnie had been with the Peaky Blinders for a year and every single time Aberama approached Tommy about advancing his son further he would continue to be pushed aside. Any talk of him getting a title shot or a belt on him was ignored, so Aberama made some calls and reached out to the Stark's.

With both Jon and Bonnie happy for a new opponent and a chance for both of them to make bigger names for themselves, both parties involved knew and were prepared for, with both Aberama and Ned forewarning the other, they were expecting the backlash from of it.

It's why they had both had protection the night of Jon's and Bonnie's first match, they each brought enough people to protect each other but somehow the Shelby's still slipped through and made it in the building, something their men should've easily prevented which only meant somewhere - someone had betrayed them.

His ears heard the approaching vehicle before he saw it, and Bonnie came out of the caravan with a shotgun as a precaution but lowered it when they noticed the familiar face of Derek sticking his head out the passenger side window.

Derek was quick to exit the car not even caring to wait for it to roll to a complete stop and waved at his guy as a way of thanks for the lift and didn't even bother with a greeting, "Word around is Tommy's workin' to get himself a seat in the house of commons"

"That's a bit ambitious"

Derek just shrugged his shoulders at Aberama's statement. "No wonder they didn't notice they lost one of their companies," Aberama finished saying. 

"Oh yeah, someone has been asking around town for ya. Asking where ya are."

"Who?" Aberama asked but sort of suspected already and had it confirmed.

"Stark"

Sansa waited inside the house but refused to move from the foyer until her father entered and when he did, he did so alone which gave her the perfect opportunity to confront him. "Dad, what is going on? Who are all those people and why have --"

"Sansa do as you're told. Those men are here to protect us, you. Now pack." Ned was stern, expecting Sansa to fall in line and obey like she always did but she had a right to know what was going on and why her life was being threatened.

If she had known the severity of the situation from the very get go, she never would have companied the cook into town for groceries or gone to church. Even with Rodrik in tow for both instants, Sansa never would have been so reckless with his of her life in that way.

What she didn't know was why she was being kicked out of the house and forced to pack up her things again after only just settling in, "But why? Why are you --" Ned grasped Sansa's shoulders and looked right into her eyes, his eyes pleaded for her obedience while his voice again brokered no arguments, "Mr Gold knows these men better than I do and they have proven they can be relied upon to help us, now run along and don't keep them waiting."

Sansa stood her ground and still refused to move even with her fathers increasing impatience, "You mentioned it was the Peaky Blinders, maybe--"

"Forget about that name, you mustn't concern yourself with them. That's what Mr Gold is for." Ned refused to speak any further on the subject and did so by locking himself inside his home office.

Ned's flat out dismissal hurt, and as Sansa folded each item of clothing like they were each priceless and delicate she sniffled to stop from letting any of her tears fall as her clothes were each placed in one of the few suitcases opened upon her bed. It didn't feel like that long ago when she had been packing all her things to move down from Newcastle to live in London to be with Joffrey and ever since, it still felt like she was living in and out of suitcases.

Sansa was working her way through her second briefcase when Arya burst through her bedroom door without knocking and came in busting with energy which made Sansa tired just by looking at her.

Arya headed straight for her open window and tried to look out onto the driveway, not having a very good view from the side of the house they were on, "Did you hear? We've got gypsies!"

Anything new always had Arya excited and it wasn't the first time Sansa didn't join her in her enthusiasm, the difference this time Sansa knew enough of why they were here and couldn't bring herself to share all she knew.

"It's gotta do with business, why else would dad invite them up to the house!" Arya still had her head sticking out the window getting herself caught in the curtains, "I'm just about to head down there, you up for it?"

It was unusual for Arya to be asking Sansa to join her on her many outings but not recently, ever since Bran, her co-explorer went into hospital with a gunshot wound she had been getting regular asks of this nature in his place. "I can't."

Arya finally came back into the room and got down from the window ledge, "You're always saying that! I can't - _I can't Arya! Not today Arya! _" Arya mocked, clearly more upset then she let on but paused when she took in what Sansa was doing, now getting upset for a different reason.

"What's going on? Where are you going?"

Sansa only turned at the sound of Arya's voice, "Father's orders."

"You can't go! Jon's still bedridden, Mum won't leave the hospital until Bran does, Robb's barely home anymore and Dad's always off doing God-knows-what!"

It was the first time since the attack on all of them that Arya finally snapped and Sansa rushed to embrace her even though Arya refused to return the hug, keeping her arms straight by her sides. Neither of them were used to outward shows of affection and growing up they were more likely to get into hair pulling scuffles than anything else but with everything they had been through, it felt good to hug instead of fight and Sansa only let Arya go when she felt her soften into it.

"I won't be far," Sansa was already upset herself and hugging Arya made it almost impossible for her to not breakdown but she breathed in deeply, smelling grass, it was so strong and powerful like Arya had been rolling in it and couldn't smell the soap she used to wash herself that morning any longer.

"I'll be in the guesthouse just past the fence, it's not like you couldn't come by for a visit?"

"I guess," Arya refused to look at her.

"You could make a game of it? See how long you can get away with sneaking off to see me," Sansa smiled warmly when Arya raised her head she smirked at her.

Just as Arya slipped from Jon's room having checked in on him for the third time that day with a promise to come back later after she could learn more of who their father had invited up to the house. He wasn't in anymore pain a fact that made her happy but being bedridden Jon was bored but Arya constantly coming in to see him helped with that.

She was small for her age of seventeen and barely reaching the top of anyone's chest, even Sansa towered over her but she used it to her advantage as she stayed low to the ground. Ducking behind shrubs and anything else she could find until she found a good place behind one of their cars nearer to the strangers that were stilling dwelling on their driveway.

She was close enough to hear but far enough away that she wouldn't be spotted and if she was somehow she was in a good position to run before anyone could she who she was.

"Christ! How long is this gonna take?" Derek bitched his frustration as he leant against one the cars why he and few others stood around smoking.

"No clue," His best friend and cousin Barney replied, "How far you reckon to them trees?"

"Bout a yard, maybe two."

"So ya think few minutes by car - ten by foot?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"You're good."

A man's voice from right behind Arya scared the living crap out of her and she spun around to punch the guy in the face, only for him to move out of the way just in time, making her hit nothing but air.

"You're forms good too," He was impressed "Jon boy teach you?"

"He might of," Arya refused to confirm it and hated how obviously accurate Bonnie was. Recognising the guy Jon had boxed with and lost to the other night.

Neither payed much notice when Sansa was escorted to the first car in the line of vehicles and sat in the back as her bags were brought out.

"Mind putting it to the test?" He asked with a smile as he leant more against the tree they were hiding behind.

"You mean fight... you?"

"Yeah," He wriggled his eyebrows.

Arya almost laughed and covered it up by pushing him in the chest making him fall backwards. "In your dreams Bonnie!" She fired back as she ran away, only to be annoyed as she heard him laughing.

The guest house wasn't small, it was still a two story structure and sat some ways from the main house. They were living a three and a half acre block and the guest house was right down the other end which wasn't small but her childhood home in Newcastle, that was a five acre so being in Birmingham still felt like a step down from that but infinitely better than London and the people they left behind there.

There were a few rooms to chose from and Sansa thought it best to pick one that faced away from the main house, instead it had a view of trees and the paddock at the back of their property.

She had no idea which room Aberama had chosen for himself and as she made her way down stairs into the kitchen dining room area just off to the side of the main seating area with the only radio in the house that had massive large windows that with the curtains drawn also showed an impressive view of the paddocks. 

Sansa found Aberama hunched over the table looking over some papers that she saw her father had given him.

"Settled in?"

Sansa was startled by his question, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Probably," He shrugged.

Sansa felt awkward standing there as she watched him, she couldn't do much in the way of cooking and hoped the maid would be bringing them meals daily.

In all the rush to get her out of the house so many things were overlooked and Sansa had yet to inquire but she could brew tea and politely offered to do so when Aberama ducked his head and almost seemingly acted bashfully as he accepted.

Sansa was careful when placing the tray down and placed the strainer on the rim of the tea cup and poured the first cup for Aberama. "Thank you," He was quiet and took the cup and saucer from Sansa's hands.

Aberama took his tea black and without sugar while Sansa added a dollop of milk to hers, they both sipped their drinks in silence and the wonderful smell did little in the way of calming her nerves as she had hoped.

Aberama noticed how Sansa's hands shook, hearing the tiny rattling sounds from the cup not quite sitting properly on its saucer, how she chewed on her chapped lips and her overall sad demeanour.

It wasn't a great situation they found themselves in, and knew it must be horrible for her. He wanted to give her some measure of comfort but thought anything he'd say at this point would be needless coming from him but when Sansa placed her tea down and hugged her arms he couldn't not speak up.

"I promise you're safe," Aberama cringed at how clichéd he sounded.

"Safe."

Sansa was shocked a bit _"Safe?"_ Hearing that word made it feel like she had finally reached breaking point. "I was almost shot in the head. Twice. By two different people. My family is hanging on by a thread, I'm barely hanging on by a thread and after a week of not hearing anything my father returns to say my life is still in danger" Sansa's voice was raising, "A fact no one in formed me of, so how safe does everyone expect me to feel when no one will tell me anything!"

"Good point," Aberama indicated with his hand for Sansa to approach him, to get in closer to the table. What this woman needed was information, not more false platitudes and this was something he was more than willing to provide.

"These papers are copies of the deed to your fathers Lanchester Motor Factory showing that had been in his family for generations and this here of him buying it back just this year," He said as he brought them out from under a stack of papers, "What everyone would've failed to mention, the previous owners were the Shelby's. They weren't happy to hear the news that your father bought it back from them."

That came as a shock and Sansa gasped when hearing the news.

"This here, is a copy Ned obtained showing Thomas Shelby bought it late in 1919."

"I'm not sure how they managed it but they must've bought it when my father was arrested," Sansa contributed.

Aberama nodded, "Makes sense. Ned shared some details but didn't go into specifics."

"Father never went into anything with any of us but I think Robb knows more than he lets on. I do know that towards the end of the war when dad was returning home he was presented with an arrest warrant signed by the crown. Arya tried sneaking in to hear anything she could and said she might have heard something about incense or something."

Sansa explained what she did know and Aberama gave her a noncommittal hum to let her know he was paying attention to her.

"What?"

Sansa read him better than he thought and smiled, "Incest."

"_What!_ No that's disgusting, they would never!" She was in shock.

"Are you so sure?"

She really wasn't so sure anymore.

They were quick to move on, "This here is the Peaky Blinders," He said showing her all the photos he was spreading out on the table top.

"How did you get these?" Sansa examined all the candid photos trying to memorize all their faces, she noticed they weren't from the papers from her father and guessed they were from his own sources.

"I had been working with Peaky Blinders for awhile. A little over a year."

"Why?" That came as a surprise to her.

"They needed my help and they promised to help out my boy," Aberama looked just as annoyed as she felt as he explained to her how and why he got involved with such a shady bunch of men even if he himself didn't have the greatest of reputations either, one he didn't shy away from as he spoke on.

It wasn't hard to figure out that being from the same background he thought a fellow traveller would help out one of their own and she could understand where he was coming from, willing to do anything to help family even if it meant working with people he didn't fully trust. Only to be rewarded with them almost killing his daughter for it.

It explained why her father would trust and hire this man to protect her. What Sansa appreciated more was when he delved into why they attacked the Stark's, her, without being asked or coerced.

Sansa couldn't contain her thoughts on what she thought of each men as she looked down at the photos Aberama was pointing at, "Tommy Shelby OBE, runs them."

"He looks like an old dog with cataracts."

Aberama caught himself in time, he smiled but managed to contain his laughter at her barb and continued on smiling all the while.

"OBE, how on earth did someone like him manage that?" She asked.

"Blackmail. Bribery. Take your pick."

And like that they moved onto the next photo and gave her a quick explanation of who each person was.

"Finn Shelby, youngest..."

"...He's a twelve year old girl."

"John Shelby, third son..."

"... His eyes are large, he looks like a goldfish."

It was getting harder and harder not to laugh and he was chuckling with each word he spoke but he sobered when Sansa went unusually quiet.

A photo caught her eye more than any others, her eyes lingered on that particular photo and didn't hear anything else he was saying.

"_Him!_ That's the man who almost shot me. He shot Bran, I'm sure of it." Sansa said as she pointed a shaky finger at it.

Aberama looked at her confused for half a second, then remembered how he had stoped Isiah from shooting her and quickly figured out she was referring to the first attack before everyone else found them.

"Arthur Shelby, he's the eldest but he usually doesn't do anything without Thomas' say so," he explained.

"He looks like a tired old dog that should've been put out to pasture years ago," Sansa said as she looked at the man in the photo which again got a smile out of Aberama.

"It's not a very flattering picture yeah." He could tell she was tired and upset and he could understand why she felt the need to insult them but she was determined too. Determined to learn everything he was willing to share with her and so showed her the last remaining photos.

"So..."

Aberama looked at her questioningly as she began to speak.

Things were making more sense for Sansa now, why Robb and their father fought so hard for the factory but she still wondered how they managed it when Thomas didn't seem like the type of person to give something like that up so easily.

"Do you know how dad got the company back?"

Aberama shook his head, "I don't I'm afraid. He's keeping that close to his chest but if you ask me, I think it was underhanded."

"Dad would never!" Sansa was quick to defend her father and Aberama just raised an eyebrow.

"Both your father and Tommy are men who never would've sold, how else do you explain it?"

He wasn't trying to be mean but something wasn't sitting right with this and if she wanted to help him figure out the truth she needed to hear that it could be a possibility.

"I see your point" Sansa reluctantly said "but I still don't think dad would do such a thing."

"What about your brother?"

"Robb?" Sansa shook her head "No - I - I - No..."

Pointing the finger at Robb didn't seem so far fetched but she could've sworn he was just as honourable as their father, she was so confused and didn't know what to think.

Sansa leant over to take her teacup and was taken aback at the coolness of it, making a face as she put it back down. They had been talking for a long time, longer than she thought and long enough for the tea they both had been drinking to turn clap cold.

She no longer wanted to dwell on who took what from whom and focused back on that night. It was easy to discern why they chose to attack the Stark's and the Gold's during the boxing match with both parties in attendance, Sansa hesitated about asking of the night in question but still wanted answers regardless, "About the attack?"

"It felt rushed, not well thought out. Which makes me think they had a small window of opportunity and Arthur grasped onto it with both hands regardless of whether or not Tommy wished it so." Aberama quickly replied and went with the follow, happy to speak on whatever made her more comfortable.

"We were ready for them, thinking they'd pull something before or afterwards. They never should've been able to make it inside with all of us there though."

"Meaning someone is working for the Shelby's then?"

"Exactly."

"Why me?"

Aberama could hear the tremble in her voice when she asked the one question that had been plaguing everyone's mind since the night in question, he had been waiting for her to ask it but he was surprised at himself with the wave of protectiveness he felt towards her in such a short amount of time. He hated hearing how upset she was and ached to reach out to her, to comfort her when he saw her lower lip quiver.

Before Aberama knew what he was doing, his hand reached over and laid across hers that was resting on the edge of the table, his touch was hesitant, unsure if it - he was welcomed or not.

His rough sun kissed hand gently rested atop her smooth soft hand and her delicate fingers immediately grasp onto his fingers when they curled into her palm, welcoming his touch and the little comfort he offered.

"That's what we're still trying to figure out." He answered her.

The first few days was an adjustment for the both of them, it was disappointing when the maid came round the evening of their first day in the guesthouse she only brought enough premade meals to last the both of them for a couple of days and with a couple of bags worth of groceries to last them for a couple days more.

Aberama told her it would be safer that way, the less people that came and went throughout the house the better. She knew he was just looking out for her but Sansa worried that when the time came she'd poison and kill them both with her poor cooking and how much freedom she had lost.

At night she found it hard to sleep with all the worry and anxiety plaguing her and the strange noises that wouldn't let up for hours she heard didn't help either.

It had been over three days and Aberama hadn't heard anything from Bonnie or Derek, they were meant to have checked in with him by now. Because he refused to leave Sansa unattended and knew Ned would have a fit too, he had his son and friend do a parameter check of the entire estate.

The first night indoors was a difficult one, Aberama couldn't bring himself to go up the stairs again to pick a room for himself.

He felt caged, and didn't like it one bit so he glued himself to the living room with the large windows and glass doors that opened out towards the paddock, keeping his bag out of sight and settled onto the couch with a pillow and a blanket.

For the first few hours he tossed and turned trying desperately to make himself comfortable, only to give up and sat by one of the windows, drawing the blinds open so he could look out into the night where he stayed awake until morning.

The second night wasn't much better for him and he ended up slumped over the table from physical exhaustion, only to be woken some hours later from Sansa's footsteps on the stairs.

The third night was the worst and Aberama really did feel like a caged animal, snapping the blanket off himself and pacing the living room for god knows how long until he finally snapped and started tearing at his clothes. Feeling a desperate need to be free of them.

Sansa fell into a restless sleep and was immediately woken to those strange sounds again, only this time they were louder and sounded like they were coming from inside the house.

That got her concerned, fearing someone could be attacking Aberama, she crept from her bed and grabbed the first thing she could find which just so happened to be an empty vase and made her way out to investigate.

The view into the living room come into view halfway down the set of stairs and Sansa ducked in between the balustrade to sneak a peak only to get the shock of her life.

Aberama was turned away from her and was completely naked, she had the perfect view of everything and felt her face heat up as she took all of him and lingered at his arse.

Just thinking of the word arse had her blushing but to see his right in front of her was ten times worse and she supposed every inch of her skin was covered in the same deep red as her cheeks and face. God forgive her but couldn't bring herself to look away and tried burying the thought of a small wish for him to turn around, so she placed the vase down on one of the steps beside her before she could drop it.

Aberama's movements and actions screamed of desperation as he tore open all the drapes, unlocking all the windows and even the glass doors.

He stood there in the open doorway taking in deep heaving breaths with his head tipped back and ran both his hands through his (not quite) shoulder length hair.

For a moment Sansa wondered if he was having a panic attack and almost went over to help him before she stopped herself, she would just embarrass herself and him if she were to approach the cold naked man now and knelt there unsure of what to do.

With each deeper breath he took Aberama started to feel like himself again, taking in more cool air breathing in and out slower each time as his heartrate slowed back to a more normal pace. He had no idea what had come over him but he couldn't bring himself to move from the spot.

He had no idea how long he stood there but as he calmed down the fatigue plaguing him reared itself, he closed his eyes and yawned. Aberama stretched out his whole body, his arms above his head and stretched out his legs getting on his tiptoes, that's when he heard it.

A squeaky feminine gasp, almost faint but an aroused gasp all the same. Aberama had himself a voyager, and smirked as he flexed his muscles just so he could hear that beautiful sound again, and smiled when he was rewarded it. 

Just as he got the courage to turn around, the slightest movement from him, and he heard Sansa flee back up the stairs to the safety of her room.


	3. many sides

The first few days after Sansa witnessed Aberama's meltdown in the middle of the night she only spoke minimally to him but he didn't take it personally at all, in fact he found it all rather flattering. She was obviously new to the feelings of wants and desires, and if she wasn't well ... he still found it all the more endearing.

She spent most of her time upstairs while Aberama slept with the doors opened each night finding it easier that way and was the one who prepared their meals.

They weren't anything fancy but they were enough to sustain them. Their small supply of food was growing smaller with each day that past, he knew they would need to go out soon for more but Aberama was still waiting to hear from Derek or Bonnie first.

He needed to know what he was dealing with and if it safe to travel yet, and he wasn't about to risk Sansa's safety either.

Sunday morning was their first time out of the house and Aberama found himself on the front steps of a church. They had planned and organised earlier in the week to go to the markets but Sansa refused to let the day go past without morning service.

He looked up at the massive building with a sense of foreboding and reluctantly followed Sansa inside, slipping his hat from his head and tried to make himself somewhat presentable. Messing with his unruly hair, finger brushing it until he gave up on it as they passed through the doors and was immediately greeted with sour looks.

Most of the congregation looked at him in disgust, the looks was nothing he wasn't already used to but this felt different, like Aberama was encroaching more so than usual.

Aberama made sure he didn't lose sight of Sansa even when she smiled and went to greet some of her friends and peers and being greeted with hugs and cheek kisses.

He didn't want to encroach and leant against the nearest wall he could find with his arms crossed over his chest and with his hat dangling from his fingers and did his best to ignore peoples snide comments as he waited.

"Who let that in?"

"Since when did we let heathen Godless hobos into our church?"

As more people came in, they slowly started to make their way inside and out of the foyer to take their seats, Aberama was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute, he went to collect Sansa to follow them in when he paused when he was close enough to hear them all talking.

A small group of about six of them surrounded her and Sansa stood central, smiling all the while and looking overall happy.

"Must feel wonderful running your own household, even if it is only temporary," News of what happened to all the Stark's travelled fast and Myranda smiled as she spoke, "Is it true that the Peaky Blinders put a bounty on your head?" She asked Sansa, who reluctantly nodded of way of answering.

Sansa used to love gossiping with all her friends but now detested it, most of her friends weren't the same after her fathers arrest but she still cared for them all and didn't want to seem ungrateful towards them for sticking by her.

Margaery nudged one of the girls out of the way and whispered in Sansa's ear so the others couldn't hear her, "Don't worry once we're officially sisters I'll help teach you how to run a household properly."

Even though Myranda's comment stung, knowing it was a crack at her expense for being the last one among them all to still be unmarried. Margaery's hurt worse, like her friends saw her as some pathetic case to be pitied. Never mind who her family is or how she was raised, she was taught to have more manners than this and raised her head higher to outwardly show them that it didn't affect her. Even though she was more concerned about the comment about becoming sisters, Sansa was still in the dark about whom she was to marry and didn't like that one of her friends knew more than she did.

"I'd be more worried about that beastly gypsy your father has protecting you," Margaery went on aloud, ignorant of the troubled thoughts going through Sansa's mind.

"My dear Renly confirmed for me through reliable sources that Thomas is one himself, so it just makes it all the funnier that the Shelby fellow thinks he can try and steal my darlings seat!" Margaery said with a laugh, making the others laugh with her.

Sansa and Aberama had already discussed Tommy's political aims but she had no idea he was trying to take it from someone she knew, and stowed that titbit of information away to tell Aberama later.

"Sansa dear, it really wouldn't surprise me if that beast tries to force himself on you, before taking your brutalised body back to his own kind." The more Margaery went on with her shallow concerns and insights the more Sansa bit her lip and nervously played with her necklace again while trying to keep her smile in place as all the girls agreed and hung on Margaery's every word.

"Can't you just! Seriously, what was Ned thinking!" Myranda exclaimed, carrying on a more detailed conversation with Margaery and each of them coming up with more scandalous scenarios by the minute.

Sansa made sure her smile widened whenever her friends looked in her direction for her reaction, but she refused to say anything to the contrary, or the fact that Aberama had been most sweet to her all week. She knew she had been caught spying on him when he was naked of all things, in the middle of the living room but Aberama was gentlemanly enough to not reprimand her even though he was well within his rights to do so.

If Sansa's friends ever caught wind of that incident it would be most scandalous, especially if it ever got back to her parents but all Sansa could think was he had the perfect opportunity to do as her friends said; to brutalize her as they would say but he didn't.

He made all their meals and even kept her apprised of any time he heard of the Shelby's whereabouts, and doing anything he could to make her feel comfortable around him.

Little things, quirks, Sansa noticed like when she wanted to read a book he would make sure not to make too much noise to distract her. It was sweet but growing up with the likes of Arya and her brothers it was unnecessary. Or when she would clean the dishes after he went through the effort of cooking, Aberama would work at the table and clean his weapons to keep her company.

Her father and brothers used to go out hunting mostly for the sport of it, so the sight of revolvers and shotguns weren't anything new. And every night before Sansa retired for bed Aberama would go to a check of all the rooms in the house, making sure they were still safe, all of which caused her to be charmed by him all the more.

The only time they got close to anything resembling a fight was about her attending church, he said it would be harder for him to protect her but Sansa was quick to point out there would be more people at an open market than at an enclosed building for prayer, making him concede almost instantly.

Jeyne had been silently standing to her right the whole time but only spoke when she saw people were finally moving, "Time to go in." She said meekly but was still heard.

Margaery and Maranda walked in arm in arm ahead of them speaking in hushed tones with each other until they found their husbands and took their respective seats.

"Theon misses you all, maybe a visit would do your family some good. Give us a chance to catch up, what do you think Sansa?" Jeyne asked as she stayed close to her side.

"You'd have to clear it with dad or Robb, I'm not sure it's a good time to be having any visitors though," Sansa stopped walking momentarily, "Sorry Jeyne."

It pleased her to note that Jeyne took no offence and gave her a departing smile before going on ahead of her.

It was only when Aberama stepped forward and offered her his arm to escort her inside, that Sansa became aware of some of the peoples nasty looks.

She slipped her hand through, holding onto him and feeling the soft material of his well worn dark brown coat and smelling his intoxicating scent, which reminded her very much of being outdoors as they walked. This was the first time since he had gently taken her hand in comfort that they were close and touching.

She tried to remember to breathe in and out slowly, not wanting to make it into a bigger deal than it was. Which briefly distracted her but not for long, as they passed some of the pews to get closer to the front and even had some of the more elderly people turn their heads away from them in disgust.

It was shocking to say the least, and as her hold on Aberama tightened she tried not to draw anymore attention towards themselves and quickly found them seats more off to the side.

The longer Aberama waited, keeping one eye on the clock that was set above a row of pigeonholes containing numerous letters in each of them along the wall he had just been leaning against, and the other was ever vigilant on Sansa.

The longer she and her friends chatted the more he noticed Sansa was the only one not talking, she smiled and laughed but rarely did he see her engaging with them.

His eyes softened as he continued to watch her, sensing a bit of the outcast in her like himself but was rudely knocked into by a passing man and resisted the urge to retaliate knowing that, that was what they all wanted him to do.

He knew people like that and they were waiting for the slightest chance that Aberama might slip up so they had justification to kick him out but he refused to do anything that would embarrass Sansa in such a way that would prevent her from attending. It was her one request and at first Aberama had made his reservations about it quite known.

He feared any kind of set routine would be too predictable in the eyes of anyone who would want her dead but the longer they fought the quicker he caved, knowing the isolation was probably going to get to her. Call him a sucker but with the looks Sansa directed at him too, he couldn't deny her this.

When Aberama felt Sansa clutch onto his arm tighter, unconsciously seeking comfort from the people that would love nothing more than to take him outside and beat him up to a bloody pulp. He felt protective of her as she led them through, not just because of payment from Ned for another job in another long line of them but because he was truly growing to care for her.

As she turned her head away, Aberama caught another trace of Sansa's fruity perfume matching perfectly with her long floral dress and longed to draw her in closer to him. To raise his hand and rest it over hers to see if she would respond to his touch like the last time but he sat heavily beside her in one of the long wooden pews when she tugged on his arm instead. This was going to be a long sermon.

About twenty minutes into Pastor Tarly's sermon the doors behind them burst open along with three people, Jon, Arya and Bonnie as they shoved at each other and rushed to find seats in the last row hoping to not disrupt further than they already did.

The people seated in the few back rows all turned to shush them, to be quiet.

Jon and Arya were used to it, always being late especially for church and shushed them back while Bonnie looked ready to give them all the bird.

As they all managed to find space enough for them to sit at the very back, Jon waved at the pastor and his best friend Sam getting a wave back in return and a scowling look from his wife Gilly who was sitting in the front row with an arm around their two children.

Both Sansa and Aberama turned along with many others and to see who had come in late, and while Sansa smiled to see them she was also happy to note that Jon was well enough to be up and about again even though his nose was still bandaged and swollen.

While Aberama looked back long enough to see Bonnie flicking at twigs stuck in Arya's hair and some of her clothes and got punched for his efforts to help, smiling to himself all the while. Turns out he wasn't the only Gold who had their eyes on a Stark woman as he turned back to face the front.

It felt like an eternity listening to the same monotone voice drone on for what felt like a millennia, Aberama's fidgeting was subtle but worsening the closer the sermon was coming to an end and the only time Sansa got a reprieve was whenever she would place a hand on his jittery leg to stop the incessant bouncing that had made her feel like her whole body was getting covered in ants or like she was now, holding his hand to stop him.

His antics didn't go unnoticed by others in the pew and they both got a lot of huffs and annoyed looks, not that he cared what they thought.

Aberama couldn't explain if asked why he was so restless, his bouncing leg was a way of expelling excess energy and if he enjoyed feeling Sansa's touch even temporarily than who could blame him. But it was mostly likely because he was waiting for something to happen, it had been a week and the Shelby's had yet to come after Sansa again.

There was a lot riding on today and he knew they would try something soon, he made sure Bonnie only told a select few in the Stark household know where he and Sansa were going to be today and hoped it would be enough to flush out the dirty rat as well as hopefully the Shelby's.

After the sermon ended Jon, Arya and Bonnie made their way through the departing crowd to see them. Bonnie and Aberama spoke in hushed whispers to each other as Sansa asked about the rest of the family.

"Dad's with mum because Bran's getting out today, it's why he couldn't get Rickon to leave with us." Arya came quickly to the point as they all made their way to the exit slowly following behind Bonnie and Aberama.

"That's great!" The news made Sansa even happier, "So where's Robb then?"

"Factory again," Arya spat. She was still clearly annoyed and bitter how he thought and acted like it was more important, so Sansa gave Arya an understanding look.

"Newsletter, Sir?"

One of the church volunteers asked everyone that passed as he and one other stood to each side of the doors to hand them out. Aberama paused as he looked at the man, as did Bonnie.

"Je ne parle pas anglais," Aberama answered him making the man look at him confused.

All the Stark children were taught some French when they were children and Sansa understood Aberama perfectly, he didn't speak English indeed. She kept a straight face but Arya tried to hide and cover her snort of amusement in her hand.

Sansa gave Aberama a gentle shove to the back of his shoulder to keep them moving and accepted the offered newsletter with a smile and a soft thank you.

They were making their way through the courtyard but Jon wasn't going to leave without having a chance to speak with his friend but luckily Sam found them first. "It was wonderful to see new faces in the congregation today," Sam said as he looked pointedly at Aberama.

"Not sure how welcomed we were," Aberama didn't mean to mutter it aloud but Sam caught it and smiled wider and knowingly at him, "Everyone is welcome. No matter where they come from."

Feeling embarrassed, Aberama moved so he was standing more behind Sansa and Arya as the friends caught up but when Bonnie kept looking at him to get his attention, he knew their time was up.

He slid his hand, so he was cupping Sansa's arm to get her attention and spoke so only she could hear him, "We should be going."

Sansa gave him a knowing nod, not fully turning towards him as she did so and said her goodbyes before following him and Bonnie to their vehicle.

Once they arrived at the markets Bonnie vanished before either of them exited the car, and as they made their way closer they passed a couple of tramps on their in.

"Spare a couple of bob?" They kept asking as people passed them.

Sansa went to look into her purse for some small change but Aberama's hand stalled her and he shook his head at her as he made them walk faster so she wouldn't notice him signal them with his other hand as they passed them.

Sansa was picking at the fresh produce, collecting their fruits and vegetables before they moved onto the meat as Aberama kept his eye mostly on their surroundings.

One lady was selling herbs and Sansa looked them over while she and Aberama spoke. "Do you have any for medicinal purposes?"

"Not many," She spoke with a thick Russian accent, "They're all tagged accordingly, so I'm sure you'll find what you need."

"Could you show me? I can't read," Aberama said bashfully and somewhat ashamed of the fact.

That caught Sansa's attention again, and paused as she smelt the rosemary, she knew full well he could read and wondered why he was lying again.

"I've got some Turmeric, Chamomile, Ginger and Goldenseal." She said as she pointed at each item for him. Aberama looked to be in thought as Sansa purchased some of the rosemary and parsley.

"And anything for you Sir?" The older lady asked.

"Just some Turmeric and Chamomile."

Sansa resisted her eye roll as Aberama made another show of not knowing what bills to pay her with, and still wondered what his game was.

"Спасибо," Aberama thanked and winked at the lady as they parted ways.

"What was all that about?" Sansa asked once she knew they were out of earshot of the Russian herb lady.

"What was what?" Aberama asked with a smile.

"Mm-hmm," Sansa was not amused and walked off ahead.

As the meat merchant gave Sansa grief, jumping up the price, Aberama saw Derek scratch his left ear as he tilted his head in the same direction as a warning to Aberama.

"Nein, nein, nein. Ten pound fifty."

"Surely there is something you can do? It wasn't even five pounds last time," Sansa pleaded.

"Nein, ich kann nicht tiefer gehen." (No, I can't go any lower.) He kept repeating.

"Please?"

Aberama saw a couple of blonde haired men and some more in flat caps making their way closer through the aisles trying to look inconspicuous but failed to his and his men trained eye, and he turned back to them giving the guy arguing with Sansa his hardest stare.

"Lächle und sage der netten Dame drei Pfund oder die Waffe in meiner Tasche wird ein neues Zuhause in deinem Gesicht finden." (Smile and say three pounds to the nice lady or the gun in my pocket is going to find a new home in your face.) Aberama said as he moved a part of his big coat to show he had a rifle strapped to his shoulder.

Only the man looked at him completely confused but frightened of the gun.

"Sprichst du überhaupt Deutsch?" (Do you even speak German?) Aberama asked only to get the same look from him.

"Nein?" (No?) He said confusedly.

It seemed the meat merchant was conning everyone and Aberama tried not to laugh for not realising sooner the guy was doing a poor imitation of a German accent.

Just as Sansa was about to intervene Aberama pushed her down just in time when he heard a loud bang of a gun firing. He didn't know from what direction it had come from but they ducked in time for it to miss them, causing meat to splatter around them as more guns went off in the direction of where they just stood.

Aberama pushed at Sansa to make her crawl away and even pointed in which direction he wanted them to go.

Sansa was frightened and allowed for Aberama to guide her, pushing at her hips and even a few times when she hesitated he knocked into her bum.

She would've been embarrassed if not for the life or death situation they were in, guns were still going off and people were running scattered and scared making it harder for them to move.

When Aberama's hands retuned to her hips she followed his lead and stood beside him as they hid behind a stall, he opened his coat and swung his rifle that Sansa didn't know he had hidden into his hands in one impressive smooth move. Sansa made sure she stood behind him, out of the way and held onto the backs of his coat in fear. 

Aberama aimed at the men firing weapons and took note that his men had the corners covered and were slowly closing in on their location which was what used to be the meat stand. 

They looked more like boys playing gangsters, using the Peaky Blinders slogan to insight more fear into the crowd, Aberama aimed to wound and wondered when Arthur or Tommy were gonna show themselves.

The longer they stayed in this position the more vulnerable they were becoming, the stall was barely holding together as Aberama fired at more men.

He turned to see Sansa still clutching him in shock but pried her hands off but held onto one, entwining their fingers so they wouldn't lose each other as they got moving, ducking and staying low as they made their way closer to where he knew Bonnie should be.

Aberama warned Sansa they were going to run past the last aisle, meaning they would have to run quickly to avoid being out in the open, but she tugged on Aberama's hand harshly when he moved away.

He turned back to her when he saw her dress was snagged on a table top and bent to rip the dress, to free her.

"Where are you hiding!" Arthur yelled when there was a pause in the shooting.

Everyone could hear him, and Sansa shook more when it reached her even if they were momentarily hidden from view. The aisle was only two steps wide, two steps away from freedom but Sansa felt frozen to the spot.

"You have to go Sansa," Aberama spoke into her lips as they were barely a breaths width apart.

"I know," She replied but looked up into his eyes shocked when she realised he meant her not them, "No. Not without you."

"Go now, while there's no fire."

They stood at the same height and Sansa kept shaking her head no, refusing to leave without him. "You promised my father, you promised me you'd keep me safe with _your_ life." She reminded him.

"And I am!" Aberama adamantly replied.

"Then not without you!"

Neither could say who moved in first but the kiss was just as passionate as their arguing, Aberama's fingers twisted in Sansa's long red hair and Sansa clutched at his sides almost painfully, fearing he would separate from her too soon.

They only broke apart when something louder than shotgun blasts went off, it sounded louder than cannon fire. As the smoke cleared they could hear Arthur's manic laughter and so Aberama used his body to physically cover Sansa as he pushed her away from their hiding place through the aisle as everyone started firing again, and made to the side door where Bonnie stood with one foot propping it open.

"Go!" Aberama ordered his son.

Sansa grasped at his sleeves to keep him close to her, "Aberama, no! Not without you!" 

"I trust Bonnie with my life, he'll keep you safe," He was anguished as Bonnie forced her through the door and it shut behind them just in time.

Derek covered him as Aberama ducked again as the door Sansa and Bonnie exited through got shot at from the right side away from where Arthur was going nuts with his ammo, blasting at everything and everyone.

It was another slow process as they moved away from where Sansa last was, and diverted the firing away to another known exit on the opposite side.

As Aberama got closer, it must have been predicted because when he reached the other door he stopped when a gun got pointed at his throat.

"Where is Sansa Stark?"

"Who wants to know?" Aberama asked defiantly.

"The Peaky Blinders of course!"

"Who else?"

"Why'd you ask that?"

"Because you don't look like a run-of-the-mill thug," Aberama pointed out.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Please do."

Aberama was stalling for time even with the shooting going on around them, and felt Derek's tap on his shoulder as he snuck up on his sneaker.

Derek passed Aberama the handgun that had been at his throat not seconds before and covered his back as they took their blonde haired hostage through the door, only for Aberama stubble through and land flat on his back as he gasped for air.

Getting shot was always excruciating and the gun slipped through his nerveless fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak French or Russian and I used google to translate, so apologises if it's wrong.


	4. value of worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to make you all wait this long but I recently got sick and I'm still recovering

_"No Aberama!"_

Sansa was still yelling even as Bonnie kept a strong hold of her, "Let me go, we have to go back!"

"We can't!"

Bonnie tried yelling over her as they struggled. Sansa tried to pry his hands off her and Bonnie was trying to make her run with him but they both ducked down when shots blasted through the door, just barely missing them.

They only got up when Bonnie deemed it safe to, and then ran down the back alley only for them to bump into some men.

"Geez boy, watch it!" The big red haired man said to Bonnie, holding his shoulders.

Sansa recognised him and his companion, the two beggars they passed not too long ago before all the firing had started.

"This way." There was no time for introductions but they followed them, all rushing to the nearest car and piling in.

They avoided most of the city and drove down dirt roads as Bonnie's friend drove them further and further away. Sansa sat in the back playing with her crucifix necklace, only half listening to their conversation as Tormund explained how he covered his friend Lennie as they both went about dismantling the cars the Peaky Blinders came in on while everyone was fighting but all her thoughts, worries and prayers were with Aberama back at the markets fearing the worst and praying for the best.

It wasn't as long as a drive as Sansa thought it was going to be, maybe a few minutes maybe a bit longer before Bonnie told Tormund to stop to let them out and to turn back for the others.

Sansa and Bonnie got out and walked on foot, again they stayed off roads and made their way through thick foliage, it was a good hour until they passed along a stream.

They followed it for about ten more minutes then Bonnie started making whistling noises, Sansa gave him strange looks until she heard echoing whistling responses and saw a girl not much younger than herself come out of the bushes.

"Any food left?"

Bonnie asked and getting his sister looking at him unamused, "Yes. I'm not a pig, unlike you." Rosella replied as she followed behind them and rushing to catch up to them. "But if you want the buck, you're cooking it yourself!"

Sansa was lead inside one of the two caravans that were parked in the small clearing and sat on the bed at the far end, she was left alone as Bonnie and his sister made something to eat outside. The smells coming through the open windows smelt wonderful but Sansa didn't know if she could stomach any food right now.

She laid down and as she did she smelt faint traces of Aberama's aroma, they must have brought her to his caravan, her eyes watered as they wandered as she took it all in.

There was a shirt sticking out from under the pillow Sansa rested her head on and she pulled it out and brought it up to her nose, breathing in deeply and tearing up even more as she breathed him in.

Having no sense of time, she had no idea how long she lay there but the door opening broke Sansa out of her light dose still clutching Aberama's shirt and sat up quickly on the edge of the bed to see Rosella looking at her funnily as people piled in crowding them all in the small space.

Aberama grunted from where he landed on his rifle, the strap was still secure over his shoulder making his side hurt from where he had landed on it but the handgun dropped out of reach of his left hand the moment the bullet pierced through his arm.

He clenched his teeth together to stop anymore pained noises but it was useless endeavour, he couldn't move properly and had trouble rolling onto his side. He was vaguely aware of people still shooting but used all his energy on focusing on getting up to find Sansa.

"Help him up." Derek ordered their hostage with the gun still trained on him, which made him quickly rushed to comply.

Aberama panted from exertion and pain and saw blood on the ground from where he had just been laying before he went lightheaded. As Aberama was helped to walk, he drifted in and out as he did so. One half of himself was throbbing in agony and blood coated his clothes and dripped from the tips of his fingers.

He couldn't help Derek who was behind them firing behind them and when the grip around his stomach lessened Aberama bodily dropped down, he felt so weak.

A few of their friends had followed Derek out and had been protecting them but Derek was getting extremely low on bullets, two left in his hand gun and none left in Aberama's rifle.

He made them all rest by the embankment by the nearest bridge, as they all rested and hid from view of anyone who could be chasing them. Derek raised his gun to the man who had just dropped Aberama, "Your name."

"Why? You're just going to kill me."

"Then there's no reason not to tell me." He raised his head higher refusing to say anything but cried out when Derek knocked him in the back of his head with the handle of his gun.

Derek heard a vehicle approaching from across the bridge as one of their snipers, Terrance who was of darker complexion was trying to alert him to get his attention and lay on the grass beside him.

"We've got about ten minutes until we're surrounded," Terrance spoke as he kept looking through the eye of his binoculars, "Fifteen may be pushing it."

"Shit!" Derek panicked not sure of what to do.

One of their guys whistled, letting them know the car approaching was a friendly. He had to get Aberama across the bridge along with their hostage and prepared his men to help him.

The shooting got worse on both sides, men stayed on the embankment drawing the fire away from the bridge as a small group huddled to get Aberama to the car. He was again getting help staying afoot but he was still stubbornly tried to help with the fighting.

"Someone give me a fuckin' gun!" Aberama demanded to no one in particular.

Derek was among the men on the bridge, they were all breathing heavily, worried and when the massive gun Arthur brought out in the markets started going off again here, they freaked out and rushed to move faster.

"No, how will you be able to aim with you shot up like ya are!" Aberama only grunted his displeasure in response.

They had cleared over half the bridge when they all heard the sirens of many police cars rushing to their location, they got spotted.

Derek grabbed one of his friends guns and didn't hesitate to shoot at John Shelby who had been the one to spot them.

Tormund was yelling from behind them, ordering the guys to get Aberama in the back while the hostage was forced in the car too.

Police had already began to shot their own weapons and even had begun arresting people.

They were sloppy in their panic and Derek saw the guys were having trouble heaving Aberama in, Derek moved in the way and took most of the fire meant for his friend in the chest and bodily fell as police came running across the bridge towards them.

Tormund managed to reverse the car and drive away just in the nick of time before cops clobbered them with their nightsticks and shot at the others.

"Outta the way!"

Bonnie helped lay his father down on his own bed, making Aberama grunt in pain at the manhandling the whole time and Sansa cried as she saw the state of him.

She must have slept through the commotion of them arriving and stood back as Bonnie and Rosella went about helping him, exposing his chest and ripping away at his bloody shirt cleaning away much of the blood and looking for the entry wound.

"We need to get it out!" Bonnie said, meaning the bullet, as he soaked up the blood with a damp rag.

"I know," Rosella replied as she examined Aberama's upper arm.

"Well get it then! The fuck you doing?!" Bonnie shouted.

"It went straight through and don't shout at me you idiot! If you think you can do better, be my guest!" Rosella shouted back.

Bonnie looked through some of the lower shelves and came back with a bag, "Here."

Rosella withdrew the thread and needle from the bag and prepared to stitch up her dad, "Great. Now piss off so I can concentrate."

Aberama took a hold of Bonnie's shirt so he could whisper in his ear, "When everyone's asleep go find Tormund." Bonnie gave him a nod and left but not before he smacked Rosella affectionately in the back of the head on his way out.

While they had verbally fought Aberama kept his gaze on Sansa, too weakened to do much else, his lip wobbled seeing her tears and reached out his good hand to her. Sansa stepped closer rushing to take his hand, which he used to bring her in closer and brushed his thumb against her knuckles affectionately.

"This'll hurt pa, maybe she should go and eat while I do this," Rosella spoke as she grabbed the pouch containing alcohol.

"You should eat yeah," A part of Aberama didn't want Sansa to go but she looked weakened herself.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything though," Sansa accepted that she would just be in the way and raised Aberama's hand and placed a kiss there for good luck, his eyes softened further and he gave Sansa's hand a gentle squeeze at the feel of her lips on him for however briefly it was.

All eyes turned to Sansa as she made her way outside, she herself saw quite a few more fresh faces around the clearing and sitting more with Bonnie around their small fire with more showing up and hanging around them close by, as they all formed little groups to chat, eat and drink.

Their stares made her feel uncomfortable and out of place as she made her way over to the fire, the only space left was beside Bonnie and she was grateful that at least he looked like he wouldn't as Margaery and Maranda would say brutalize her.

Everyone else looked at Sansa suspiciously, including Rosella who came out some time later with her hands covered in blood but was cleaning on a rag and the longer they looked at her like that the more nervous Sansa became. Feeling unwelcomed as she sat on the tiny stool, they all spoke in another language amongst each other that Sansa couldn't recognise and still giving her horrible looks as they did so, making her believe what they were saying about her wasn't anything she would want to hear anyway.

"Who invited royalty?"

"Perhaps with should do a bow with this high honour she's bestowed upon us!"

"Quick; someone give her a cushion for her feet and royal arse so she doesn't dirty herself sitting amongst us grubby folk!" They all laughed and sneered.

"Here," Bonnie said handing Sansa a plate and cup.

"Thank you," Sansa whispered fearing speaking any louder would cause someone to snap and do something horrible.

There were a few boiled vegetables and a generous portion of meat, and not wanting to seem rude she picked up one of the beets and took a small bite.

Red stained the tips of her fingers, with no utensils and swallowed it down before bringing her drink to her nose and was relived to smell the comforting aroma of tea. There wasn't any milk in it and she blew on in before bringing it to her lips, it was strong and more bitter than she was used to but still drinkable, and hoped it would calm her nerves as she took more sips.

Sansa sat staring into the fire after finishing her cup of tea but had long ago placed her food down by her feet, not feeling hunger and just as she was thinking about going back into the safety of the caravan the cup she was holding got smacked viciously out of her hands.

"Our food not good enough for you princess," A big brute of a man said as he towered over where Sansa sat.

"No, I --" Sansa was pulled up by the wrist to stand back on her feet as her stool was kicked over smacking into the for-mentioned plate of food.

She had cried out in pain but no one came over to help and she had tried struggling and pulling her wrist back making his hold on her tighten.

"You'd think someone like _you_ would've been taught manners." He mocked as he took in her expensive dress, even with the tear near her left knee where Aberama tore and untangled it for her and her even more experience jewellery, making her feel worse the longer he ogled at her.

"I beg your pardon?" Sansa was raised to be polite and mind her manners but he must not have liked how she retaliated and flinched when she saw his meaty hand raise to strike her but Bonnie smacked it away before it could happen.

"Back off Don, you drunk pillock!" Bonnie didn't use all his strength only enough to try and knock some sense back into Don and before he could say anything else Bonnie kicked him in the arse to get him away from them, making others laugh as the embarrassment of his own making.

"Fuck off with ya!" Bonnie turned back to Sansa who was hugging her arms close to herself, "You alright?"

It was a silly question, she wasn't alright, far from it. She wanted to go home and more importantly wanted to go back in the caravan to see Aberama. "Yes," Sansa replied and picked up the plate she had left on the ground to see what was salvageable, nothing was but picked it up along with her cup that was getting dangerously close to the fire and walked off in Aberama's direction.

If it wasn't for the sound of the door clicking shut Aberama never would have guessed anyone was inside with him but when he lifted his head he saw Sansa leant against the shelving, her head resting against it also.

"What happened?" He asked as he laid back down, he felt weak and knew he wouldn't stay awake much longer.

"Nothing," Sansa said unmoving, "Where do you keep your dinner sets?"

"No something has, and bottom shelf by your feet." Aberama wouldn't let her brush her whatever was bothering her aside and fought the dregs of sleep awhile longer.

"It's nothing really," Sansa tried to make herself sound reassuring and putting the plate and cup away in their rightful places, "Been a long day, is all."

_ "Sansa,"_ Aberama had his hand out again, moving his fingers to invite her over. Sansa took his hand again and sat beside him but Aberama was having none of it and brought her down until they were laying together, it was a bit cramped but they lay close making it work.

Their legs entangled and Sansa rested a hand on his chest as they practically cuddled close, feeling through the hairs on his chest and came across a drop of blood that was missed.

The floodgates opened up and sobs racked her, she didn't mean to but she smacked his chest a few times.

"You left me!"

It hurt when Aberama's stitches got tugged at painfully but he moved slowly in small increments to hold Sansa closer to him, his fingers tangled in her hair as he clutched her shoulders and placed kisses to the top of Sansa's head to comfort her.

"They shot you and you left me!" She cried. "Why would you do that?"

"What do you mean?"Aberama asked.

"Why do all this for me if it'll get you killed?" She went on, "I'm not worth it."

"Don't you ever say that again," Aberama said vehemently.

"How much is my father paying you?"

"Sansa can we talk about this later?" He asked wearily.

"No Aberama, now." She sounded adamant.

"So far... nothing." He reluctantly mentioned.

"Why?"

Sansa was surprised to hear that and somewhat more so when he roughly drew her in and kissed her head again, making Sansa close her eyes to savour his sudden show of intimacy.

As she moved in he still continued to kiss her, to her forehead, her closed eyelids down her wet cheeks tasting her residue tears until she moved her head just right and breached the gap between them and kissed his lips.

It was slow and exploratory, each learning the feel of the other. Sansa's hand rose and she cupped the back of his head yearning for more and feeling his long hair and moving some of it out of their way while also using it to hold him tighter, tugging on it slightly as she did so.

Aberama moaned into her mouth the more the kiss went on, it was comforting but not without passion like their first kiss.

Sansa had been making little sighing noises and had been brushing herself against him to get closer, almost climbing on top of him, all of which made Aberama want to take this further but the fatigue plaguing him earlier was creeping back and eased off so he wouldn't get anymore uncomfortably aroused than he already was.

Aberama woke with the beginnings of the suns light so it was still fairly dark but he knew from the moment he woke he was in his own bed with his home reeking of alcohol, he could still taste traces of it on his fuzzy tongue from downing some for the pain and felt a warm body pressed close to his.

It hurt to turn more on his side the movements tugging on his fresh stitches again and his whole shoulder and upper arm throbbing from the pain, and felt Sansa snuggle close to him trying to get more comfortable as she slept on.

It wasn't long before Sansa was yawning and stretching as she began to wake up and when she opened her eyes she looked and saw Aberama already looking upon her, smiling affectionately.

His smile broadened when she blushed remembering their kisses they shared yesterday and tried ducking her head, he kissed her forehead finding her even more endearing but they were soon interrupted.

"Foods ready," Rosella said sharply and stomped down the small step ladder and slamming the door behind her.

Sansa had turned when the door had opened, not surprised to see Rosella in the least, she wasn't new to acts of drama either and recognised that Rosella wasn't exactly happy to see her with Aberama.

Either because Sansa was a newcomer or she wasn't happy with how she found it was anyone with her father in such a compromised position. Or maybe a little of both.

Breakfast was an awkward affair with a lot of awkward silences but Sansa was happy to see many of the campers had left during the night, leaving just the Gold family and a few of their close friends.

As they all packed up afterwards Sansa made a plate for Aberama and brought it to him as he stayed in bed resting. They got the horses ready to move out while Sansa stayed inside with Aberama as everyone else did so, knowing she would be of no use and from the way Rosella kept looking at her, she knew any help she offered would be rejected anyway.

It was a rough journey for Aberama, who felt every bump in the road but he didn't complain and slowly ate at his food as he sat against a mound of pillows, waiting for Sansa to bring up their conversation that was briefly touched upon and never finished.

Sansa was sitting with her legs crossed on the bed with the bag opened in her lap and carefully peeled off his old bandage.

She was trying to be careful but he still winced and hissed out. "Sorry, does it still hurt?" Sansa cringed at herself, "Dumb question."

She looked apologetic causing him to smile, "It will for awhile."

Aberama could see she was having trouble where to start and thought it best to help her along and dove right into the deep end, "Ned and I never negotiated a price as part of our deal."

"What was your deal?" Sansa cleaned around the wounds making sure to avoid the stitches, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I brought this up so no, I don't mind." Aberama took another bite of his bread, "Ned needed more allies against the Shelby's when I approached him, which I'm not sure if he was aware of at the time but the more we got to talking it became more apparent. Anyway, we agreed to be his extra muscle in exchange for him helping out our Bonnie."

"The boxing."

"Yeah."

"... And the money?" for some reason Sansa hesitated to ask.

"Ned offered me thousands of pounds to personally protect you."

"How much is my life worth in the eyes of my father?"

"Sansa I," Aberama hissed when Sansa was finishing wrapping his arm in a new bandage but tightened the ends a bit harshly and tied them in a knot. She had been silently crying and Aberama sounded surprisingly gentle, "I never accepted any money and no money was ever exchanged when I agreed."

"Yes but _why?_ No offence Aberama but you don't look like the charitable type." Sansa dropped the bag on the floor noisily when Aberama wouldn't let her climb over him to get away.

"I can't say my motives were entirely selfless." He was looking rather smug and laughed a little but it backfired when Sansa tried getting away from him again. Aberama reached out for her with his good arm and brought her back down, not giving her any chances to escape him or the conversation.

"I'm sorry Sansa."

"Why are _you_ sorry?" She huffed as she sat back down.

"Because I won't tell you Ned's price," And he did look at her apologetically, "Please don't ask me again. There's no answer that I could give that would be a right answer. Take comfort from the fact that your father loves you enough and was desperate enough to pay someone like me a small fortune to protect you."

It was like all the fight left her, all the air too and she collapsed into him seeking comfort. Sansa snaked her arms around Aberama, hugging him, she didn't cry but she did sniffle a few times.

"And as for your other question, maybe this'll be answer enough for you" Aberama raised her chin up, his thumb brushed against her lower plump lip delicately, causing her to gasp.

Sansa was quivering for an entirely new reason and leant in anticipating and longing for the moment he would kiss her, bracing her hands on his chest as he slowly lowered his lips onto hers.

The moment he kissed her, Sansa let out a breathy moan and fluttered her eyes open when he pulled back almost instantly.

He was looking for permission to continue, a request he didn't need to make and Sansa reached up, caressing his neck and cupping his jaw embracing him and to encourage him for more. When they kissed again, neither pulled away. Feeling and feeding off each others passion. 


	5. in pursuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is a scene this chapter which contains torture for those who are squeamish

It was Sunday morning and Robb was in his office on the upper floor of the factory, sitting behind his desk facing to the side of the large window that gave him a clear view of the factory floor instead of attending church with the rest of his family. It had taken days and many meetings to negotiate an agreement that both parties could accept and agree upon, the documents were written up by a third party had held no bearing on the outcome and the official papers were on the desk ready for both men to sign.

Robb had chosen Rodrik to stand in as his witness and both of them waited patiently for Alfie Solomons to finish reading through his copies just as he had done for Robb earlier. Alfie chose Darby Sabini to stand as his witness and he was sitting beside Alfie waiting like they all were and giving each other looks.

While Ned had been in prison Robb stepped up, working harder and had been making connections, brokering deals to help his father which eventually lead him to Alfie.

Robb wanted help getting his father out of prison and to get back their family factories and properties while Alfie was also seeking help after he was shot and left for dead. Some would have said it was kismet both men finding each other in their hour of need why most would call it luck but call it what you will but both men didn't let the perfect opportunity to slip through their fingers.

Alfie wanted a leg out of the gangster life and form stronger allegiances, so while he got the proof needed that showed evidence of the false allegations the Lannister's had on Ned, his men that were working for Thomas Shelby slipped the document into a stack for Thomas to sign which lead to him unwittingly signing away the factory back to its rightful owners.

It seemingly was an underhanded thing to do but Alfie wouldn't be shedding any tears for the friend that shot him. Both Robb and Alfie knew if they were to proceed they were prepared to get their hands dirtied and for the consequences from the inevitable fallout.

The document that Robb and Alfie had been negotiating over for weeks was about ownership percentage and funds over the factory, Alfie wanted part ownership even if his name remained anonymous on the lease.

Payment for his help, and as for the seat Ned still held in the house of commons and Alfie had say in which political party Robb would back once he took over from his father when he retired.

Once Alfie finished reading he lowered his glasses, "This all seems in order, ready to sign?"

Before Robb had a chance to nod in agreement they heard an explosion come from the factory floor, with men yelling and screaming just as fighting broke out and gunshots went off. All four men pulled out their guns and rushed out of the office and down the stairs.

Alfie and Darby didn't come alone and all their men were fighting along side the Stark's men as Shelby and Lannister constituents ransacked the factory, trying to cause as much damage as possible.

Rodrik used himself to protect Robb, knocking out a few men that tried getting too close and shooting at others while Robb and Darby shot at people to protect Alfie who had only one good working eye, thanks to Thomas Shelby.

Most of them even tried helping to get more men out before someone could set off another explosion and through the thick smoke Thomas Shelby emerged shooting.

Rodrik was trying to move Robb out the back way were most of the men had been running to, and Tommy rushed past punching out a few men to get closer and raised his gun towards Alfie and Robb. Robb turned back and saw the subtle movement of Tommy tipping his head in gratitude to Alfie before turning his gun on Robb.

Only another explosion - not as large as the first went off but it was enough to discombobulate everyone including Tommy and gave everyone enough time to escape.

When the ringing in their ears cleared and they ran out towards their safe cars, more pulled up with Ned rushing out followed closely by Jon. They were all expecting a fight but all they found were men injured and those who weren't were covered in ash and soot.

Robb's ears were still ringing slightly as they all drove away with Ned and Darby in the front but that he didn't let that deter him and punched Alfie who was sitting beside him in the backseat, punching him in the face and almost breaking his nose and using the blindness Alfie had in one eye to his own advantage.

Soon after Arya and Jon were dropped off back home they both rushed inside to see Cat fussing over Bran as she made him comfy on the couch in the middle of the living room. Bran was sick of hospitals and being confined to a bed, it's why he was sitting up on the couch with the support of pillows and happily watching Rickon play with his building blocks he had spread out over the entire floor instead of being up stairs locked inside his bedroom.

Arya and Jon rushed in to welcome him home as Cat left them alone briefly, joining Ned in his office.

When Ned got into his office his phone started ringing before he could sit down, "Yes?"

"Everything's on schedule, Loras should be docking within the week," Olenna came right to the point, forgoing any greetings. "Will the situation be dealt with before that happens?"

The situation she was asking about was the death threat towards Sansa herself, and Ned rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. Olenna had already threatened to go back on their deal to marry his daughter to her grandson if it wasn't over with by the time he came back home from America.

Unfortunately he needed the deal ever since his all his friends (with the exception of the king, Robert) all had pretty much backed out of the Stark support, meaning any political holding he once might have held was slowly dwindling rapidly.

Lunch was still being prepared and Arya used it as a distraction to sneak out the back door and past the guards stationed around the property and down the house by the paddock, bushes around the house helped with cover and she easily slipped through the window Sansa promised she would always keep opened for her.

Arya went to get her knowing she would want to see and welcome Bran back home but the house was deathly quiet, "Sansa?"

Her call out and received no reply, she looked up stairs and still nothing.

It didn't make any sense to her, Arya knew they should have been back by now and clutched her chest spooked when she bumped into Jon coming down the stairs, "Quick, there's a problem at the factory."

"What is it?" Arya asked.

"Dad didn't say much but we're heading there now to help." Jon was talking fast and said what little he overheard as they both rushed back to the main house just in time to see Ned and his men loading up the vehicles but Ned's hand stopped Arya from climbing in with Jon.

"No, it's not safe for you."

"But I can help," Arya refused to stay by and do nothing but she watched on helplessly as they all drove away with Jon looking at her regrettably.

With no more cars to steal Arya rushed through the house like someone possessed and out the back door and moved down the left side of the house towards the stables but was hindered by a man inside looking around nervously and was in the midst of stealing one of their horses.

Jory's horse, and it made Arya mad, she tapped the guy in their house staff uniform on the shoulder making he turn around, but she punched him in the face before he had a chance to do anything else.

It was silly for Aberama to constantly repeat himself like he did, saying over and over again like some idiot when he tried explaining to Sansa that Ned had continuously offered him a ridiculous amount of money while he still had yet to give Ned an answer.

He could have easily played it off as a side affect of being shot and the pain and alcohol consumed to help with it but a larger part of him could admit to himself that he wanted Sansa to think more highly of him.

Travellers weren't known for their generosity, gypsies were known as being extremely selfish and greedy people but that wasn't what he wanted her to think of him. He wanted her to know that there was more to them, him, than what the world made them out to be but he just seemed to come off as repetitive instead.

Aberama still held the paper that Ned handed to him, desperate. As a father he could understand that desperation, if roles were reversed he didn't know what lengths he stoop to either. His fingers grazed the document every time he placed his hands in his pockets. A hastily written agreement of sorts that was pushed into his hands, which neither party had signed yet because no official terms were met.

There was a space left blank were Aberama was to fill in his chosen amount of money and if he was being honest with himself, there was a time where it would've been filled in no questions asked and with many zeros on the end of it but all of that changed when Sansa reciprocated his kiss.

Sansa was in a borrowed dress, a pale bland brown thing that did nothing for her complexion and was meant for someone shorter than herself but somehow she still made it work, Aberama thought she looked beautiful.

They had all stopped for lunch and Aberama was mobile enough to be out and about with them and not stuck to his bed like he had been for ages.

He had been watching Sansa as she fed the horses and smiled every time he heard her laugh. Her laughter was caused by one of the horses tongues tickling her hands as another tried nibbling on the end of her long braided hair dangling over one shoulder, she gave them carrots and some apples as treats and continued to pat them as they munched them down.

The commotion was loud and Robb stormed in looking livid, Cat came rushing over as soon as more men followed in. Robb ordered for his family to go upstairs, Cat protested at first but when Ned backed up Robb she rushed to comply, getting everyone including Bran and Rickon out of the way.

Rodrick used his size to manhandle Alfie into one of the chairs in Ned's office, Robb had tried to use the rest of the car ride over to try and calm himself down but it was ultimately useless.

"You're playing both sides!" He yelled at Alfie.

"Now, now Robb--" Alfie started, with his hands raised in surrender.

"I'm not an idiot I saw what Shelby did back there, it was a signal." Robb wouldn't let Alfie talk his way out of what he knew he saw. "Oh my god, it was you!" Robb's brain was making the connections came up with the only logical conclusions, "You let the Shelby's in, giving them a chance to take back the factory."

"No Robb," Alfie tried, "You don't have all the facts. Think about it lad, why would I want to attack the one place I stood to make a profit from?"

"Dad!"

"Not now Jon!" Ned yelled when he heard Jon come in through the back door.

"Come quick, Arya knocked out one of the staff!"

"What?!"

When the unconscious man was brought before them Alfie grunted resigned as he started to wake and recognised him. "Do you know our steward?" Ned asked Alfie, having heard him.

"Hmm, guess it was bound to come out..." Alfie sighed, "Tony's one of Darby's friends, he's been secretly meeting with Tommy once a fortnight."

Tony's eyes widened in horror as Alfie didn't even bother denying their treachery.

"You piece of shi-" Robb started but Ned and Rodrick held Robb back as he tried going for Alfie again.

"For how long?" Ned asked Alfie.

Alfie shrugged, "All year?"

"After everything I did for you, what we did, how could you do this?" Robb was outraged but not enough to try and hurt him again so Ned and Rodrick let him go but they were both still on guard encase fighting broke out again.

"I need Tommy to think I'm not a threat to him," Alfie tried making him see his reasoning.

"And what of my sister?" Robb snatched up one of the family photos waving a picture of Sansa in Alfie's face.

Alfie just shrugged again, "Collateral damage, mate."

Ned had been quiet during the whole thing and still looked to be deep in thought, "Okay, everybody out." Ned ordered everyone out of his office until only Robb remained looking at his father questioningly. "Time for me to call Robert."

It was dark and Bonnie entered the old barn that was falling apart some yards away from where they had set up camp, the barn looked to have been abandoned for years which was perfect for what he found inside.

When his father told him to seek out Tormund, he found him already in the process of interrogating a man and had been for hours. He was bloodied and scared but trying to hide how much.

"How did you know we'd be at the markets?" Tormund asked for the fourth time to the man tied up to the chair

"I'm not telling you pikeys anything" but one punch to his face from Bonnie knocked him flat on his back, making him cry out as more blood pooled out.

"Okay, okay, okay - enough!" He yelled when Tormund grabbed his collar and raised his fist to his face, "I'll tell you okay, please just stop!"

Tormund moved the chair to its rightful position, brushed his collar down with a false smile and pulled up a stool to seat himself in front of him and looked at him seriously again. "Start with your name," Tormund demanded.

"I can't!" He seemed even more frightened than when he was being tortured, "She'll kill me."

"And we won't?"

He dropped his head defeated, they both strained to hear him and almost missed it when he spoke, "Lancel."

Tormund wiped blood and tears from his face and made him look at them again, "So mister Lancel, the markets, how'd you know?"

"No," both men looked at Bonnie when he spoke up, "Who really wants Sansa dead?"

"Thomas Shelby," Lancel answered but sounded confused.

"I worked for the Peaky Blinders for over a year, I know the type of people they are and what jobs they'd be willing to do but I know they wouldn't target incident girls for no reason. So who is it really?" Bonnie asked again, demanded.

Lancel shook with fright refusing to say anything again but quickly changed his tone when another one of his fingers were broken.

"You're quickly running out of fingers, answer us!" Tormund yelled as he held Lancel's pointer finger, ready to snap that one too.

"Cersei. Cersei Lannister!"

"Don't you mean Baratheon?" Bonnie asked.

"She hates being called that, she prefers Lannister." Lancel explained.

"Go on, why does she want specifically Sansa dead?" Bonnie asked.

"Shelby needed political backing to get a seat, only Cersei would meet with him. She knew about their common hatred for the Stark's and promised him that he would have prince Joffrey's support too but only with the condition of getting rid of their problem."

"What about my sister?" Bonnie was getting upset, remembering how Esmeralda was grabbed and almost shot in the face as he stood there helplessly.

"Joffrey's idea, he thought it would be funny if only the girls were taken out but also to disguise who the real target is." Lancel explained then cried out when Bonnie punched him in the gut.

Tormund seized Bonnie, who fought to get back at Lancel but Tormund managed to drag him outside and away from Lancel before he killed him.

"Walk it off!" Tormund demanded Bonnie, and refused to let him back into the barn, bodily blocking the door as Bonnie tried pushing past him.

Tormund even tried reasoning with him, "I know you're pissed but kill him now and we lose our only chance of gaining the upper hand." It seemed to work and Bonnie stormed off smacking branches and muttering angrily under his breath.

It had been days and still Sansa was with Aberama's camp. He promised her that as soon as he got word it was safe to return home they would all head back. A few nights in she got woken to cries, "Aberama? Aberama, wake up!"

They were still sharing his bed and Sansa never asked to sleep anywhere else and Aberama never gave her another offer.

"Mmm, yeah?" He was still groggy with sleep and turned to her in the dark but still responded.

"What was that?" She asked when they heard another faint scream.

"Oh that, just a guy we caught who tried killing you," Aberama closed his eyes again and nuzzled into her side preparing to fall back to sleep quickly but Sansa sat up and gave him a gentle shove.

"And when were you going to tell me this?"

Aberama wiped the sleep from his eyes at the hardness in Sansa's tone, "After some sleep but looks like that's not happening anytime soon."

"Don't get snarky," Sansa wasn't impressed, "You've always been honest with me before, so why keep this from me?"

"It wasn't maliciously done, I swear I just forgot," Aberama softened at unintentionally hurting her.

"Promise?" Sansa pouted.

"On my life," Aberama caught her pout from the light of the moon through the open window right beside them and couldn't resist kissing it away.

"That Lancel guy told us pretty much everything he knows so he'll be out of our hair soon enough," Aberama told her once their lips parted.

Sansa's eyes had closed as they kissed but they widened suddenly, "Lancel? As in Lancel Lannister?"

That shocked Aberama too, "Lannister? Noo ... no, fuck. Fuck!"

He brushed his fingers through his hair in frustration, "This changes everything," Aberama clambered over Sansa getting off the bed and looked for his shirt.

"Shit!" Aberama yelled, followed by a crash. Sansa couldn't help giggling when he tripped over himself in the dark.

He soon sat beside her on the bed as he pulled on his boots and leant over to plant his lips against hers again, "Mm, thank you." Aberama said in between kisses. Both moaned when they deepened the kiss but Aberama wouldn't let himself get distracted by her luscious lips even though he desperately wanted to.

"Try and sleep, I'll be back soon." He informed her.

"Where are you going?" Sansa asked as she laid back down, pulling the blanket back up over herself.

"Just a quick word with Tormund," Aberama kissed her one last time before he exited the caravan.

The next time Sansa woke up it was early morning and Aberama was back sleeping deeply beside her, he looked worn out and his injured shoulder still looked red and sore. She would need to redress it today to keep away any infections and wondered if anyone else was up at this time.

Some of the other campers had slowly begun to warm up to her staying with them once they learned it was only temporary but Sansa suspected it had more to do with it being Aberama's job to protect her more than anything else.

Sansa stayed laying on her side looking at Aberama as he slept, she caressed his face and brushed his hair back behind his ear and thumbed his gold piercing delicately.

Her feelings for Aberama were growing stronger with everyday, and pretty soon she knew she was going to have to bring up her engagement. It was something she was dreading even more now and she bit down on her bottom lip to stop the impending tremor.

Sansa kissed him before she even thought to do it and Aberama moaned gruffly with the pleasant feeling, waking with the force of her mouth on his and he tilted his head slightly to deepen their kiss. Sansa grabbed a hold of Aberama's good shoulder and clutched a chunk of his hair with the other, while he wrapped his bare arms around her.

Aberama had removed most of his clothing before returning to bed and was down to just his pants, he was glad of it when Sansa climbed over and straddled his lap in order to get closer to him.

Their passion mounted more with each moment, Aberama drew longing sighs from Sansa with each breath and when her hips begun to grind into his growing erection he moaned and clutched her hips to help to encourage her more.

Two sets of desperate hands moved her dress up out of the way until it pooled around her waist.

Sansa's hair spread around them like a hot curtain, their tongues were moist and Sansa's underwear were drenched with her want but she lost her balance when a hard thrust from Aberama caused his hard cock to brush against something that caused sparks behind her tightly closed eyelids.

Their pleasurable moans turned to cries of shock and pain when Sansa tipped over bearing down on Aberama's bad arm.

"Sorry, sorry," Sansa's words rushed together almost making her incomprehensible.

"It's okay."

Sansa didn't believe him at first but when he cut off any more of her apologises with a kiss she did.

"It's okay," Aberama said again when he reached out for her, helping Sansa to sit on him again.

"You're sure? You're not just saying that?"

Sansa didn't want to put any of her weight on him just in case she hurt him again but Aberama wasn't having it and sat her flush against his still heavy erection that had flagged some with the pain but was quick to revive with her breathless atop him.

"Yes," Aberama directed Sansa to lean on her bent elbow beside his head as he encouraged her to kiss him again as he slowly thrust against her dampness.

Sansa didn't know when her head landed on the pillow, only that at some point they had moved, her upper back was flat on the bed but her hips were tilted to the side as they grinded against each other harder.

Aberama's left arm rested comfortably across her chest, his fingers even playing with her tight nipple through the layer of her dress.

Their lips still sought each other and their moans increased as the grinding of their hips intensified.

"Ab... Ab... ahhhhmmmah!"

Aberama found it such a turn on that Sansa couldn't even get his whole name out past her lips and made sure with every thrust up that the tip of his dick grazed her clit.

Her legs trembled uncontrollably, the room felt like a furnace and they were both sweating buckets, their hair was damp and clung to both their foreheads but neither could stop to save their lives.

Sansa's head tossed from side to side, even lifting off the pillow like she didn't know what to do but stopped as her hips raised higher and she cried out loud, Aberama quickly cover her mouth kissing her to muffle some of the worst of the sound, only dimly aware others could be close by but groaned loud and long himself when ropes of cum dampened the front of his already ruined pants.

Aberama was smiling down at her, his fingers playing with the golden crucifix around her neck when Sansa opened her eyes again. She blushed shyly, her whole face going red with remembrance of their current activities and purposely chose a different topic to counter her embarrassment.

"Are you religious?"

Sansa's smile grew as she saw how Aberama was putting some thought into his answer.

"Not in any conventional sense, I know there's more to just this life, that death is another journey only meant to be travelled when it's time and wondering what it is can be... is tiresome. I feel connected to the land, the sky, the animals..." He hesitated with the next part but said it anyway, "And my ancestors."

He looked relieved when he looked into Sansa's eyes and saw no judgement there. "You?" He asked as he tugged playfully on her necklace.

"My family is protestant but my mother was raised a catholic."

"So faith is a big thing to you huh?" Aberama asked, genuinely curious.

"It was but for a long time it wasn't," Sansa saw his confusion and tried explaining further, "I think there might be a God but it's more I think, like you; there's something more."

"Than why the necklace?" He asked.

"I guess I'm waiting for a sign to not wear it, but until that day..." Sansa trailed off.

Aberama leant over and placed a kiss to the tiny cross and than one to her lips.

They didn't emerge from Aberama's trailer until close to lunchtime, and Rosella loudly proclaimed she was going leave with the lame excuse of fruit picking when she saw them exiting together.

Sansa immediately saw how Aberama bowed into himself sadly at his daughters actions but he adamantly chased after her soon after.

Rosella tried walking through thick foliage to try and lose him but Aberama soon caught up to her until they were walking side by side. They kept giving each other side glances until Rosella finally snapped, "What do you want?"

"To help," Aberama said simply.

"You've done enough!"

Aberama looked hurt, "What do you mean?"

Rosella instantly looked apologetic, "Look, I'm not angry at you okay? Or her. Just the idea of her! I knew it was coming but I didn't want it to happen alright?"

Rosella wasn't making any sense but Aberama still nodded.

"Wait, was this another one of those feelings?" He suddenly asked.

Rosella sighed, "Yes."

"Tell me."

She was reluctant to say anything but when she saw how her father looked pleadingly at her she instantly caved, "It doesn't bother me that you're moving on, ma's been gone for years but when I saw Sansa I felt great love and pain."

"What do you mean?" Aberama was concerned.

"I don't know, I just felt like my family is my family but I'd never find one of my own."

"That doesn't make any sense," Aberama pulled his hat from his head and scratched at his hair.

"I know pa, but that's how it felt."

"Alright," he put his hat back on and steered them back to camp, "Hungry?"

"Yeah," Rosella replied and hugged him.

Days passed and Sansa still wasn't back yet, Arya had been sneaking away everyday and so far she hadn't been caught. She'd leave to see if Sansa and Gold had returned without anyone's notice but every time she climbed in the window it was still as it was left the day before.

She chose to stroll past the paddock and had been walking for most of the afternoon when she saw Bonnie on horseback riding right towards her, she smiled to see him but as he stopped before her and jumped down she scowled.

He'd been smiling since he recognised her from a distance and laughed when she punched him, "Well hello to you too!"

"Where the fuck have you been and where the hell is Sansa?" Arya snapped.

"She's safe, with us. Da asked me to scout out, he wanted to know if it's safe at the house." Bonnie told her and smiled every time she swore.

" 'Course it is, why wouldn't it?" Arya looked confused.

"Because people tore up the market, didn't you wonder why we didn't come back? We couldn't risk it."

"Take me to her!"

"Sansa!"

"Arya?" Sansa turned not realising how much she had missed her family until she heard her name being called. She wanted to go hug her sister but she knew Arya hated any public displays of affection.

"Ow!" Sansa rubbed her arm from where Arya had punched her.

"So this is where you ran off to." Arya was looking around, taking it all in.

"Yes, home was becoming so boring, so I decided to run away and become a gypsy" Sansa played along.

Aberama and the others had been packing up all afternoon and had been waiting for the all-clear from Bonnie to head out, so with his return Tormund brought over the car with Aberama, Arya and Sansa all piling into it.

Bonnie and Rosella left with the horses and they all departed in different directions.The men remained silent while the sisters spent the time catching each other up on what they had missed.

The sound of tires on the gravel driveway alerted their parents that a car was approaching and Cat and Ned rushed to embrace Sansa once she stepped out of the car, drowning her in hugs and kisses.

"God, I thought you were dead. Come inside dear you must be starving," Cat gushed.

"So glad you're alright," Ned murmured into her hair.

"I'm fine mum, dad, really" Sansa tried reassuring her once she was finally released from all the love they were smothering her with, but that was when Cat also noticed what she was wearing and turned her nose up at it.

"You look filthy, come in side and get cleaned up." She wouldn't take no for an answer and made sure Arya followed them in.

Aberama went to follow Sansa for he was still technically still on the job but Ned's arm blocked him, he shook his head and his eyes said 'don't even think about it.'

For just a second Aberama had forgotten about everything and just focused on the stolen moment he had gotten to share with the woman he loved but that's all it was, a stolen moment. So fleeting.

In the eyes of the everyone else they were from two completely separate worlds, and when Ned reminded him that his kind weren't ever welcome to step foot in their home his heart ached.

Sansa stepped out of the bath that her mother had prepared for her upon entering, and dried herself off and dressed in an outfit that had been laid out for her.

The dress she had worn was saved from being thrown in the trash, Sansa snatched it back when she saw what her mother was going to do. Clothes were more precious for travellers and Sansa promised she would return it, she carefully folded it and picked up a day old paper to wrap it in and didn't notice the article headline that read

_ "Lancel Lannister found dead. No foul play to be found, the police are claiming suicide."_


	6. the right thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A slightly shorter chapter today) This was going to be the last chapter but I've split this into two to torture all of us...

Robert wasn't happy when he summoned everyone into his office to see him, everyone could see he wasn't happy when more than a few missing faces didn't show up. Those who did included Ned and his son Robb, Alfie Solomons, Thomas Shelby and Polly Gray, his wife Cersei and his eldest son Joffrey.

After meeting with everyone individually first he was now going to stop all the fighting and pettiness between them all or so help him.

It took a lot for everyone to remain quiet but they stood apart from each other and on opposite sides of the room as Robert prepared to speak.

Robert took a deep breath and let out an exhausted sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thomas Shelby, congratulations. The seat is yours, with my wife's oh-so generous support."

Alfie looked miffed but Robert stopped the Stark men's outrage with a raised hand before it could get out of hand, "There is a catch though, when my son takes over from me, my wife will be retiring with me whether she likes it or not! So you'll need to find a political party of your own choosing to fund you before that happens or that seat will go to the next person in waiting."

He gave his son a hard look, making sure Joffrey understood what he had said was non negotiable but Ned and Cersei voiced their distaste.

"Robert you can't be serious!" Cersei tried placing a hand on Robert's shoulder to try and reason with him but he violently shrugged her off him.

"Moving on."

"Robert surely you won't, not after what he did to our factories and my daughter?" Ned spoke up with Robb nodding in agreement beside him.

"I've told you before Ned, you've given me no proof!" Robert yelled but calmed down quickly, "As for you Ned, while we've got the floor, congratulations on your early retirement. Which I've graciously accepted. But!" Robert yelled over Ned before he could a word in, "As for the situations involving your daughter Sansa and your companies; there were multiple witnesses who saw Thomas at the Lanchester factory on the 14th so you Mr Shelby will be compensating the Stark's for all damages caused."

Robert was looking right at Tommy, making sure everything got through to him.

"And as for the matter concerning Mr Arthur Shelby... no one can deny he shot up the West Bromwich Markets also on the 14th, but as for whether or not he was working under anyone's orders, it cannot be proven" Robert pointed his finger at everyone before they could interrupt him, "So an arrest warrant as of yesterday for Arthur has been issued."

Ned nodded his consent to Robert's terms but Tommy and Polly were now the ones yelling, trying to counteract the warrant.

"Silence!"

Robert bellowed over them, than addressed them at a normal tone of voice, "Mr Solomon's won't be pressing any charges against Mr Thomas Shelby for the attempted murder on his life, so that's one thing all cleared up..."

Robert looked through his stack of papers and brushed off Cersei's hand again, "Yes I know woman!"

He tossed a few papers towards the end of his desk for them all to see if they wished, "And one last item before we're done here, Mr Aberama Gold. He's wanted in questioning over his whereabouts leading up to Lancel Lannister's suicide on the 25th and as of this morning, there's an arrest warrant out for Mr Gold over the murder of Isaiah Jesus."

As everyone begrudgingly prepared to leave Robert spoke up again one last time giving them each a hardened look including his wife, "And if I hear so much as a whiff of one more incident involving any one of you lot here again, I'll be personally be signing your arrest warrants."

(A few weeks earlier)

It took hours and a big family dinner that Cat insisted on before Sansa had a chance to get away and move back into the guest house where she knew Aberama must have been waiting for her.

It felt good to see her family all together again though, Robb had joined them for dinner even though he spent most of his time talking to their father. Arya and Bran were stealing each others food and encouraging Rickon to do the same. It was great to see Bran didn't let a little thing like getting shot at destroy his liveliness and Jon's nose didn't look like a swollen balloon anymore.

Arya snuck out of the house afterwards and walked with Sansa down to the guest house, it still technically wasn't safe to be walking around the dark all by herself so it was just another reason why Ayra chose to come with her but just as they reached the front landing Sansa wasn't ready to part ways so soon and asked Arya if she wanted to come in for a bit, but when she saw Bonnie leaning against a tree some distance away she declined the offer.

The house was dark, not many lights were on, there were a few candles lit in the living room though and Sansa walked over to see Aberama had both doors wide open that opened onto the small terrace, he was sitting on the floor leaning against the door frame looking out and smoking from a small pipe with his back to her.

Aberama wasn't bothered by all the cold air he was letting in but Sansa tightened the shawl her mother gave her around herself and hugged her arms for warmth.

She moved to sit beside him and placed a gentle hand on Aberama's shoulder as she settled.

Disappointment sat low in her stomach when her presence did nothing to make Aberama move towards her, so Sansa reached over him and grabbed his hat from his head and put in on herself than reached for his pipe.

Sansa felt encouraged when he didn't resist her and let her have a try at smoking but the moment she brought it to her lips and took in the tiniest breath she started choking, her eyes watered at the severe burning sensation.

Aberama was still chuckling when he got up and returned with a glass of water for her, "Smoking's not for everyone."

After Sansa took a few sips of the water she still coughed but the worst had receded, "I didn't know you did." She pointed out.

"Not as much as I used to, I rarely do nowadays," Aberama said as he sat back down.

Sansa put Aberama's hat and the glass on the floor and sat there for some time just watching him, for some reason he wouldn't look at her though.

"Are you coming to bed?" Sansa asked him in a hushed voice.

Aberama still looked out towards the paddock and shrugged noncommittally, "... Soon, maybe."

She suddenly crawled closer and moved into his lap so she could rest her head against his chest, Aberama raised his hands confused at first but when she snuggled up to him his was powerless against her.

Sansa closed her eyes and hummed contently and felt it even more so when Aberama cradled her head against him to encourage her to lay fully against him.

When Sansa woke up the first thing she felt was confused, she couldn't feel Aberama close by and when she opened her eyes she was surprised to find herself laying on the couch with a blanket draped over her, and wondered where he was and if he got any sleep.

She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and just as she was about to go searching for Aberama she heard a knock at the door.

Out of nowhere Aberama bodily pulled Sansa back almost lifting her off her feet and covered her mouth before she had a chance to scream or say something before she had a chance to open the door, when he lowered his hand from her mouth he pressed a finger to his lips, "Shhh."

Sansa nodded in understanding and stepped away from the door and moved closer to the bottom of the stairs close to the living room in case she had to make a quick getaway.

Aberama pulled out a hand gun and slowly slid the lock across and opened the door the barest crack.

Sansa was relieved when she saw him put his gun away almost immediately and widened the door to show her their guests.

"Hello, lovely morning we're having," Sam was there with his wife Gilly and both of them were holding handfuls of bags, "Mind if we come in?"

Sansa's fidgety hands straightened her dress that was rumpled from sleep but she smiled brightly at them, "Please do."

Aberama stepped aside as they came in and took note of Jon playing on the lawn with two young children that must have been theirs as he closed the door.

"Much appreciated," Sam said politely as he walked in towards where he thought the kitchen might be and laughed when he ended up in a small room that looked like it could be a small office space, "Where is your kitchen?"

Sansa smiled at his clumsiness, "this way" and lead him in the right direction.

Both Sam and Gilly placed the bags on the kitchen table, "I hope you don't mind but Jon told us what had happened to you and so we thought it best to bring round some food." Sam explained us they unloaded the bags full of food.

Sansa was trying to hide the dampness of her eyes but Aberama saw as she retrieved a handkerchief but he was even more surprised at the Tarly's generosity.

"What did he tell you?" Aberama asked, frowning and got an answering scowl from Gilly.

"Not much really," Sam babbled as he stored things away wherever Sansa directed, "Just that until further notice Mr Gold is your personal security and that it's been safer for you to be in the guesthouse."

As the last of the food was being packed away Sansa prepared some tea and placed some of Gilly's homemade biscuits and scones with some butter onto the serving plates for everyone, with her help.

As they all sat around the table Gilly walked past and placed a glass of milk in front of Aberama and tapped the table indicating for him to drink it before he touched anything else, than sat casually beside her husband.

Aberama was only half listening as Sam held most of the conversation talking about how well the kids were doing in school and if it wasn't for Gilly he never would have time to prepare all his sermons for each Sunday, Aberama took a large gulp of the milk and tipped his head at Gilly when he tasted the turmeric she had stirred into it.

"So how long has it been since you gave up the life?" Aberama asked Gilly directly which shocked Sam into silence, Gilly put a comforting hand on his knee and Sansa looked curiously at everyone.

"How long have you known?" Gilly asked instead of answering.

"I had a hunch but this," Aberama raised his glass, "confirmed it."

Which made her nod, "I little over seven years now," Gilly replied.

"I don't understand?" Sansa looked at everyone, waiting for an answer.

"I used to be a gypsy," Gilly answered her. "I gave it up to be with Sam."

"Really? That's wonderful!" Sansa said which surprised Gilly but made everyone happy, even Aberama looked at her warmly which made Sansa's face feel hot but she quickly went back to pouring tea for everyone to distract herself from her sudden need to squirm in her seat.

A few hours later they were all wishing them farewell, even Jon managed to catch up with them before they left but when Ned came down the path to speak to Sansa and asking for some privacy he and Aberama left them.

Aberama made himself look preoccupied with the car Tormund left for him and made it look like he was out of earshot and checking the engine.

"Sansa I just wanted to let you know that w- I'm hoping to have this whole mess cleared up soon," Ned was trying to reassure her but Sansa heard his slip up and how he almost said 'we' and wondered who 'we' actually entailed.

"But if it's not, I still wanted you to be ready in a fortnight."

"Why?" She asked.

"That's when Mr Tyrell arrives, he's coming all the way from America and from what I hear he's most eager to finally meet you."

"My fiancé?" Sansa was shocked, and the news couldn't have come at a worst time.

Hers eyes instinctively sought out Aberama, seeing him by the car but she saw that flash of hurt behind his eyes just before he turned his head away the moment she looked at him which let her know he had heard everything they had said.

Her hand reached for her chest where her heart felt like it was racing to escape her chest but she waited until her father finished explaining some of the details concerning how the first meeting was to go but all of it was white noise until she was free to chase after Aberama.

Aberama hid behind the back of the house until he heard Ned return back to the main house but also to give himself a moment alone to collect himself, a chance to try and control his breathing more properly as he tried to ignore how his heart had been stomped on and discarded like trash.

His gut had been trying to tell him it was too good to be true, that someone as wonderful and beautiful as Sansa would never end up with someone like him but he was too busy being swept up in feeling of being in love to notice.

He selfishly wished they had never returned to the city, that he could've kept Sansa at his camp forever without the rest of the world encroaching but again, he knew it was already too late.

Sansa didn't know how long she looked for him but she was relieved when he stepped up the porch and followed her inside. Sansa turned to him but Aberama's hat blocked her from seeing the expression in his eyes.

"Aberama are --" She never got to finish asking if he was alright when he butted in.

"You're engaged" Aberama cursed himself for being weak, for bringing it up so soon.

The sound of utter betrayal in his voice immediately broke Sansa's heart. She clutched at her chest again in a vain attempt to try on hold herself together.

"Yes" Sansa admitted, finally giving voice to it and making it feel more real for her. Which made her want to panic, fearing she might lose Aberama for good, "To a man of my parents choosing, I never had a say."

"And that is purposed to make me feel better?"

"Well ... Yes." Sansa didn't know what to do or say to make things right between them again, her shaking was intensifying and she tried not to cry like she wanted to at the injustice of it all.

"What in hell would make you think that" Aberama knocked his hat off in an attempt to run his fingers through his hair frustratingly, his lip quivered as he tried to hold himself together but he feared if he looked at her he'd be done for, and he would shatter completely.

"Because I'm in love with you," Sansa sounded sad but hopeful, hopeful and confident that her love was reciprocated.

He loved her without a doubt but Aberama stood there silently.

And the more quiet he remained the more distressed Sansa became, "Please, _please?_ Aberama just say the word and I will walk back there and demand father to put an end to it so I can be with you instead."

_ 'Please,'_ she silently begged again._ 'Say I am yours and I will fight my family for us',_ her heart silently begged.

"You can't," Aberama looked defeated and if he had been looking at Sansa instead of the ground he would've seen her look heartbroken and lost, a reflection of himself and how he felt in this moment.

"I learnt my place long ago Sansa, and men like your father ... He," Aberama brushed away his tears, "He'll never accept gypsy scum like me."

"Aberama" Sansa desperately reached for him but he held up his arms to stop her from getting any closer, "No..._ I_ ..." he pleaded, not knowing what he was pleading for. So he scooped up his hat from the floor and walked off closing the front door behind him.

Sansa crumbled, breaking down crying thinking he had left her but Aberama was sitting on the porch ripped in two and listening to her anguish.

She deserved the world and so much more than what he could ever give her, it seemed like the right and honerable thing to do in the moment but he wasn't so sure anymore as her sobs got worse and he wiped away a few more of his own tears that had escaped.


	7. a story to tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains descriptions of stillborn death. Please proceed with caution if this is a trigger for you.

The weeks ahead were long and hard for both of them, each actively avoided talking to each other. Well it felt that way to Sansa, she would spend all of her time upstairs out of his way, it just hurt too much trying to act normal over a meal when all she wanted to do was cry and plead for Aberama to change his mind.

He still made sure she ate, and she found it sweet of him to place a tray of food by her bedroom door for every meal, Aberama never missed one and she ate what little she could but mostly she left it untouched nine times out of ten.

Sunday's church service was tough as Aberama drove them there, Sansa barely spoke to her friends before and after the service and sitting beside Aberama in the back pew and not allowed to touch him was even more painful.

Sansa tried passing the time by sewing or stitching and patching up old clothes she found in one of the linen cupboards, she thought it would be a nice thought to give them to Rosella to donate to their camps, and so she spent the first week organising and fixing the clothes.

The second week became a lot harder, with nothing much to occupy her mind and hands she would try reading books off the shelf but found her mind just couldn't focus and she'd end up crying silently into her pillow.

That was until on the Thursday her father came down to collect her to get herself ready for Loras' arrival. As she went up stairs to change to stall for time, today was the day that Sansa had been dreading.

She didn't want to meet the Tyrell's she wanted nothing more than to run to Aberama and leave to go somewhere where they would never be found.

She looked at her reflection, her dress was as good as it ever was going to be, she bottled her tears away and took a deep breath before going downstairs to face her doomed future.

Sansa came down the stairs to see both her father and Aberama waiting for her, Aberama's eyes looked longingly at her, she could recognise the same longing in herself that she had for him. She wanted desperately to take his pain away but she couldn't understand why Aberama was punishing them both like this if he clearly still loved her.

This was going to be a hard day for her and she couldn't understand why he was there to watch it.

Sansa stayed close behind them as Aberama kept Ned updated on the Shelby's whereabouts as they all walked up to the main house. "Arthur's been spotted seeking out gypsy camps, so he must know you've moved Sansa out of the house." Aberama addressed Ned.

"Where? Should we postpone our guests today?" Ned asked Aberama concerned.

Sansa was listening and wanted to nod yes, postpone it all indefinitely.

"Shouldn't need to if the Shelby's think Sansa is camping with gypsies."

"Why would they think that?" Ned asked him.

"Because we're making them, we've been spreading those rumours," Aberama explained.

Aberama didn't know how much longer he could stand the silence between him and Sansa, he knew it was his fault. Living in a hell of his own making. Seconds after walking away from her Aberama knew in his heart it was the wrong thing to do and wanted to fall to his knees before her and beg Sansa's forgiveness. So he tried reaching her in other ways, like making sure she ate but every time he made her food and tried the doorhandle, only to find she still had the door locked he knew she wasn't ready to see him or forgive him yet.

He didn't go farther than the stables and watched as Ned took Sansa up into the house, he kept himself busy brushing the coats of a few of the horses. One in particular looked to be grieving like he'd lost his owner so Aberama took it upon himself to spend time with him, talked to him, patted him even when he heard people arriving.

When the horse was comfortable enough with him, Aberama took him out of the stable, not to ride but for a walk and stopped dead short like all the life had been sucked out of him as he watched a young handsome man approach Sansa.

She looked to be blushing as her hand was taken and kissed and Aberama only tore his eyes away from them when the horse beside him nudged him.

Everyone was excited, her parents were, her friends were but Sansa felt like a piece of meat being sold to her friends family. Her mother was sniffily and dabbing at her eyes with her handkerchief as she stood beside Olenna and Margaery. Her father looked at her proudly and all of them looked at her encouragingly.

Loras was polite enough but Sansa couldn't stop thinking about the morning she woke Aberama with her kisses and he pulled her in closer which lead to the most pleasant and pleasurable morning of her life. It was perfect and she wanted to go back there, it was like ever since she returned home Aberama had been slowly and steadily pushing her further and further away.

When Loras wouldn't let go of her hand and started walking she quickly shook herself of her thoughts so she wouldn't look a fool and trip over or something equally as embarrassing. He was trying to make light conversation and asked her questions but Sansa didn't know if she replied more than a simple yes or no to it all.

It wasn't just Aberama she saw walking away with Jory's horse, but a few other familiar faces she recognised from her time at his camp, they were all spread around the property and all of them were keeping an eye on her, her heart ached painfully and she wished she could go back to before it all went so wrong.

Later that night Arya had snuck away from the house while everyone was distracted or asleep, she climbed up the terrace and in through Sansa's open window. Arya seemed off the moment she came in asking to talk, and didn't even blink at the thought when Sansa asked her to climb up to her room instead of walking through the house and possibly disturbing Aberama in any way.

Sansa welcomed the distraction from her own heartbreak and asked Arya what was wrong.

Arya couldn't sit still, she was too anxious and too fidgety to stay still and paced the room trying to find the right way to say what was on her mind. "Dad told me"

"Told you what?"

"I'm meeting Quentyn Martell before the end of the year."

"And who's that?" Sansa asked, and Arya looked at her exacerbated.

"My fiancé." It was like it physically hurt Arya to say it, something Sansa also could identity with.

"I know you never thought of marrying but what's the problem?" Sansa asked her.

Arya looked at her betrayed for her even asking, "Because the thought of being shipped of like some kind of breeding horse sickens me! That it feels like the family is getting rid of me and... because I think I might have feelings for that butthole, Bonnie."

Sansa had never felt closer to her sister than right this moment, her own heart felt like it was bleeding out through every pore of her body but if she could spare Arya her fate she would. "Tell him, right now. Forget about dad or the consequences, if you think Bonnie might feel the same as you than don't lose him," Sansa said passionately, clutching onto one of Arya's hands.

The passion with which Sansa said it surprised Arya but she nodded encouraged all the same.

Work waits for no one not even the broken hearted and Aberama tried keeping himself busy from thinking about Sansa and Loras and how quickly they were hitting it off. He hadn't been sleeping much and there was no chance he'd get any tonight so he cleaned the dishes and heard Arya's voice coming from Sansa's room, a few hours later he heard her leave.

Aberama left the house late in the day, knowing his men were keeping eyes on the house as he met up with Terrance out just past the paddock. "Arthur's been spotted by the Giantsbane camps," Terrance came straight to the point.

"Is he on the right path, getting close?" Aberama was concerned but his first thought was Sansa's safety.

" 'Think so yeah."

"How far away you reckon?" Aberama asked him.

"Couple weeks tops, if we're lucky."

Aberama patted Terrance's arm in thanks and made his way back.

He was stalling for time, Aberama walked slow as he tried to think of what he was going to say. He'd had weeks to come up with something_ 'I love you, please take me back, I'm sorry I broke your heart. Please don't marry that ponce'_ but nothing was ever good enough.

The sound of an explosion made Aberama instantly duck for cover making the ground shake and his ears to ring but he soon ran towards it.

He wasn't the only one, Ned and few others had come running from the main house to see what happened too.

Men were yelling and arguing about who had caused it, some looked dazed but no one looked to be hurt but the tractor was still on fire.

_'Sansa!'_

Aberama quickly changed directions thinking it must have been a diversion setup by the Shelby's and he rushed through the door yelling as he checked every room in the house.

"Sansa?"

He ran up the stairs and started opening up doors but with every empty room he encountered more and more of his heart dropped as he feared the worst. "Sansa!_ Sansa!"_

Sansa came out of the bathroom with damp hair and a robe that had been hastily thrown on the moment she heard the commotion Aberama had made throughout the house.

He rushed to her and with the ferocity of his embrace he managed to lift her off her feet.

"Thank god, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Sansa couldn't understand why Aberama had her in a bear hug, with no end in sight, and it felt like he never wanted to let her go.

She didn't know why he kept repeatedly apologising but she didn't care because he was back in her arms. "What's wrong?" She asked, hugging him back, closing her eyes and savouring the feel of holding and being held again and not wanting this to ever end.

Sansa didn't know she was crying but with every sorry that passed his lips, it healed a little more of the hurt his walking away had caused.

"I thought they got you, I'm sorry I left you," Aberama wasn't making much sense but she did go to investigate through a window when she heard the tractor blow and wondered if that had anything to do with Aberama's behaviour now.

"Who?" She asked, wondering what he meant.

"The Shelby's, Arthur was spotted not far from here," Aberama still refused to keep anything from her.

"Oh, well as you can see nothing's wrong. So you can let me go now," Sansa tried calming him down, to be reassuring but Aberama just tightened his hold on her.

"No," He countered looking ashamed of himself, "I can't."

Sansa felt her heart skip a beat with hope.

"Everything's wrong"

Her heart deflated quickly, breaking all over again and she tried pushing him away from her but he still held onto her desperately.

"Nothing I do is right, I fuck everything up. I fucked us up" Aberama admitted to her, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?"

Sansa was trying not to cry but it was hard, it was hard trying to talk past the lump forming in her throat too, "There's nothing to forgive. You did what you thought was best."

Aberama viciously shook his head, "Don't do that Sansa, please don't forgive me just to make me feel better."

"Than why did you do it?" Sansa asked, her voice breaking. She needed to know why she was hurt in such a way.

Aberama wiped a tear from her cheek and looked down, ashamed, "I can't give you this."

"This?"

"This life. I don't belong here, and I'm reminded of it everyday. Your family would never accept me... and mine would never accept an outsider. I really have nothing to offer, there's be no big house with lots of servants waiting for you, no--"

Sansa lifted his head so he would look at her again, "I know, I knew all that before we first kissed."

"You deserve better than me," Aberama couldn't continue, afraid he'd made the biggest fool of himself and hugged her, and mentally preparing himself to letting her go for the last time.

Sansa was hugging him back just as tightly, if not more so, it felt wonderful and Sansa was enjoying it so much she was playing with the ends of his hair and almost missed what he said. More tears drenched her cheeks and she probably looked a right mess but she didn't care, "Say it again?" She begged.

"I love you," Aberama said again, "I love you Sansa"

Sansa covered his lips, not being able to stand being parted from him a second more and cutting off another one of his apologies.

Aberama was in a state of disbelief, he never would've thought Sansa would kiss him again or do so, so ardently after he had almost made the biggest mistake of his life. He was humbled by her capacity to forgive and fell even more in love with her beautiful spirit as he tilted his head to deepen their kiss.

The next few days felt like heaven for them both as they made plans before the Tyrell's next visit. Telling her family was the first step, which wasn't going to be easy but for the first time in her life Sansa knew it was the right thing to do. Step two was telling Aberama's children, which he told her was going to be a lot easier because both Bonnie and Rosella were old enough to make their own way. And while they weren't planning and packing they were making love any chance they had.

Aberama had one more check in with Terrance the day before they put their plan into motion, to leave for good, so he had to make sure everything was ready and that it would be safe to travel.

It was hard to leave the house with Sansa pulling him back by his shirt collar for one more kiss which lead to two, to five, not that he'd complain.

When Aberama couldn't find Terrance he pulled out his handgun only for someone to kick it out of his hand a few seconds later.

Arthur had a gun pointed at him with Terrance knocked out a few feet away, "Come on, lead the way." Arthur ordered him back to towards the house, and towards Sansa.

Aberama's mind was going a million miles a minute as he walked slowly with his hands raised, trying to think of how to keep Arthur away from her.

Ned had been racking his brain for days wondering what he was going to do about Aberama's arrest warrant, with Robb and Alfie breathing down his neck about the fact that Aberama was still in the guesthouse, but he was still technically on the job, protecting his daughter. He knew the right thing to do would be to call the police but at the same time it was a horrible way to repay the man that had saved Sansa's life.

He had made up his mind and Ned was heading down to the guesthouse to warn Aberama, to give him a head start, to run if he wanted when he saw Aberama open the door and turn to kiss his daughter.

Ned felt fire in his veins, he clenched his fists ready to hit him when instead he turned around back around and back to his office, Robb and Alfie were surprised he'd come back so soon and watched and listened as Ned made a call.

He couldn't wait, they would take too long and Ned pulled out drawers looking for his revolver, checking to see it was loaded and marched his way back down to the guesthouse. Robb and Alfie thought he was being irrational and were hot on his heels.

Everyone stopped where they were, Aberama and Arthur coming from the paddock. Ned, Robb and Alfie from the house all froze as Sansa was on the front porch with a man behind her, his arms draped around her casually and a knife digging into her neck.

"Aberama!" Sansa cried out for help when Joffrey tightened his hold on her, making her cringe.

Aberama looked at her intensely and gravely, there was nothing he could while Arthur still a gun pointed at his back.

"Not very good at your job protecting her, are you Mr Gold?" Joffrey taunted.

"What do you want?" Aberama asked him but his eyes never looked away from Sansa's frightened ones, mirroring how he felt.

"Oh, you'll soon find out." Joffrey kept talking only to Aberama, "You shouldn't have returned her to the house, I never would've found Sansa if you did."

With everyone's focus on Joffrey and Sansa, Robb used it to sneak up behind Arthur and managed to point a gun at his temple making Arthur lower his and giving Ned just enough time to tackle him down to the ground.

Aberama heard fighting behind him but he quickly turned back when Sansa cried out, a drop of blood oozed from where the knife dug in deeper into her neck, making him flinch.

At the sound of Ned and Arthur fighting Thomas came from out of the guesthouse making Joffrey's smile turned sick, knowing no one would stop him and thinking the Stark's putting up a fight was useless.

"Please?" Aberama wasn't above begging for Sansa's life but he didn't know like Sansa did that, that never worked with Joffrey it only made him more happy.

Joffrey's laugh was loud as he got enjoyment from his suffering, "You love her don't you, you sick pikey." Joffrey said as he saw how Aberama looked at him and Sansa like he was holding his whole life in his hands.

Alfie stood watching as Ned and Robb had Arthur pinned to the ground.

Aberama took a step forward with his hands raised in surrender but Joffrey didn't like that.

Joffrey's breath was disgusting as he came closer to Sansa, licking at the wound he had inflicted on her neck knowing it would stop Aberama coming any closer, "Did you let that gypsy piece of shit fuck you?" His question was just for Sansa but he looked at Aberama's expression and seeing the anger but also the truth in Aberama's eyes, and Sansa refusing to answer worked just as well.

Joffrey made gagging noises in disgust. "You did, didn't you?!"

Joffrey looked at his watch, from the wrist that was around Sansa's neck, "Good old 'dad'" Joffrey mocked at their past engagement referring to Ned in such a way, "Would've called the cops by now, I think we've got another good five minutes before they show up, which'll give me just enough time to cut you open"

Tears were streaming down Sansa's face, she was truly afraid Joffrey would as he said, and Aberama felt like all the air and life got sucked out of him, silently begging for a miracle.

"I'm going to slice open that belly to see if you're pregnant." Joffrey's knife was cutting into her more as he got excited about his plan, "And if you are, I'll cut out the abomination for you. You'd like that wouldn't you Sansa?"

Sansa knew if she disagreed with him, he would only get worse and more violent. She closed her eyes, praying everything that when she opened her eyes it was all just a horrible nightmare and nothing else. "Yes, thank you. I would," She answered him sadly.

No one was focusing on Alfie and he was slowly making his way closer to the porch, looking for a good angle where he wouldn't hit Sansa and could take out Joffrey.

"I wonder what sound it would make as I crush it within my fist, do you think it'll make a"

Joffrey was cut off by a gun going off, the bullet going right through his head.

Aberama rushed to catch Sansa as she screamed falling backwards with the weight of Joffrey's body.

Tommy was still pointing his gun at Joffrey even as he laid there with a shocked look on his face and blood pooling around him.

Aberama carefully pulled Sansa to feet and cupped her face, both desperately sort each others lips kissing briefly and tasting each others tears and not caring who was around to see them, for they both needed the reassurance.

Tommy was still pointing his gun at Joffrey expecting him to get up, monsters always did and he had no idea how truly sick he was when he had first allied himself with him. Aberama approached Tommy slowly, taking the gun from him carefully and before anyone could ask why Tommy pulled the trigger men surrounded them.

Cops knocked everyone to the ground except Sansa who watched on helplessly as the gun was taken from Aberama rather harshly, they slammed him face first into the floorboards but Aberama still managed to turn to her and mouthed_ 'I love you'_ his arms were cuffed behind his back and than he was pulled to feet and taken away.

The guesthouse no longer felt like a guesthouse to Sansa but truthfully it hadn't for far longer than she had been living there, it felt more like a home than her actual one did.

It had been months since Aberama's arrest and she had permanently moved in, one of the many reasons was to stay away from her father. She later found out he had been the one to turn Aberama in to the police. The last time they had spoken she had begged her father to help Aberama but it was to no effect and only ended with her running away in tears.

Her mother had been furious when she learned what had happened, how Sansa had shamed herself giving herself to someone so below her station and disgracing her family in the process but she knew her mother was never going to take the news well. It still broke Sansa's heart though when she demanded she get over it and continue on with Loras like Aberama meant nothing.

_ ~ Their kissing had ignited something in them both and they both struggled to undress the other but in the end it was Aberama who was more nervous of the two to be completely naked. _

_Sansa didn't linger too long as she looked at him as he stripped for her but once his pants had dropped she stepped closer and keenly kissed the bullet wound that was almost entirely healed and placed more kisses across his chest to arouse him further, more along his collarbone up his neck and finally making her way back to his lips._

_ When their bodies landed on the bed it was Sansa who suddenly seemed shy and nervous, Aberama was gentle as he prided her arms away from her breasts where she had covered them in her nervous state._

_ "I'll never hurt you again," Aberama's eyes went a long way to reassure her but she needed to hear it from him again._

_ "I love you," Sansa sounded just as nervous as she looked and Aberama leant down kissing her lips sweetly and slowly before departing just enough to reply, "And I love you." _

_The first thrust in, Sansa felt stretched to her limit, her eyes were squeezed shut and the foreign feeling, "Relax, please?" _

_Aberama didn't move, allowing Sansa enough time to adjust she could feel him throbbing inside of her and he didn't complain as her nails dug into his flesh as she got used to his cock. _

_Sansa was writhing her legs clamped around Aberama's hips as he pounded into her soaking core, there was a pleasant grinding with every thrust making Sansa clench around him as her clit got simulated._

_ Aberama's hair was curled around Sansa's fingers, she was tugging on his hair with every roll of his hips, Sansa's hair was twisted through his where he clutched at her shoulder and tugged her closer with every single push of his hips, he kissed her cheek missing her lips as Sansa curled herself forward and throwing her head backwards whimpering._

_ Aberama was still catching his breath as he rested over Sansa, her thighs were spread wide cradling him between them, with his head near her sternum and kissing her every now and again._

_ Sansa's arms were throw over the pillow above her head as she panted lightly._

_ "I promise I'll never push you away again." Sansa looked down at Aberama, his face was near her breast and his hand cupping her left one, his thumb gentle and caressing just under the nipple._

_ "All our lives we've been pushed down by authority, society and the pressure of their expectations of us. I'm so far below your station, I'm older than you and so I've been married before. I've seen before what's happened to our kind when we fall for the rich but I want you to know I never doubted you or my love for you and I'm sorry for getting scared and pushing you away," Aberama opened up to her again. _

_"Again that never mattered to me, I was only afraid you didn't love me," Sansa admitted._

_ "Here, this is for you." Aberama said, sitting up as he undid his golden bracelet and clipped it onto Sansa's right wrist, identically to where he'd worn it._

_ "What's this?" Sansa asked as she looked at it, moving her wrist around to get a better look at it._

_ "A promise that I want everything with you" It sounded like he was proposing and Sansa felt tears in her eyes. "If you'll have me."_

_ "You know I do," Sansa sounded chocked up and couldn't contain her laughter when he kissed her._

_ "Please marry me?" He asked shyly._

_ Sansa undid her necklace, the small crucifix dangling between them and she leant over and placed it around Aberama's neck for safe keeping, "You know I will." ~ _

No one came to see Sansa except Gilly once a week after Sunday services, which Sansa no longer attended and Arya. Who snuck out her bedroom window most nights, and usually in the middle of the night for a couple of hours.

The first month after Aberama's incarceration the Tyrell's came by for one last visit, to make plans for hers and Loras' wedding. Her parents had sent over a staff member to retrieve her and so Sansa sat in the foyer waiting, just like any other guest but when she felt her breakfast coming up, she rushed to the nearest bathroom.

_ ~ Sansa was laying under a thin sheet on the floor leaning on her elbow as she watched Aberama open the terrace doors, her smile was so wide she felt like laughing._

_ When Aberama turned around showing her all his nakedness, she covered her eyes blushing._

_ "Stand up," Aberama said, without any demand in his voice._

_ Sansa did as he asked and carefully walked over with the sheet still wrapped around her, and squeaked when Aberama tugged it away from her._

_ "Nothing to be ashamed of, it's all just flesh." Aberama said._

_ "Naked flesh," Sansa pointed out. Aberama waggled an eyebrow at her, causing laughter but Sansa still tried staying away from the open doors even as Aberama held his arms out for her. "Someone might see." She said shyly._

_ "In a paddock? Come here!" Aberama tugged her close until he was able to wrap his arms around her naked waist._

_ Sansa stood in his hold contented, and leaned against him peacefully, "Why the open doors?" She asked breathing him in. _

_"I breathe easier is all," Aberama sounded embarrassed again. _

_"You don't have to explain," Sansa said sheepishly. _

_"No, I want to. I want you to know me," Aberama searched for the right words. "Everything is connected and so I feel more like myself when..." _

_"Connected?" Sansa asked. _

_"Yeah, we are all connected you see, we are a part of everything. The trees, plants, the air, the animals. We've lived thousands of lives and most of us don't even know it, but we will live thousands more. We will live on. Through our children, our descendants will always carry us with them. So if you see --- truly see and be open to it, you get glimpses." _

_"How?" _

_"A sense maybe, or just a feeling. Sometimes even dreams." ~_

"No no no no no!"

Cat found Sansa throwing up and knew instantly what it could mean. Her mother went into overdrive, "You better hope the Tyrell's never suspect anything" she warned.

"Don't talk if no one addresses you, smile, be polite and under no circumstances are you to touch your stomach."

Sansa followed her mother into the guest pallor where they were going to greet their guests and took a seat near the sofa near the back of the room where her mother pointed to. "If you feel yourself getting sick, don't. Sip water if you have to."

It wasn't long before they all showed up, and Sansa did exactly as her mother asked, she smiled politely while Ned, Cat and Olenna planned out her entire future and opted for a spring wedding. Everyone thought it was a great idea but Sansa knew the real reason it was pushed back further, because her mother suspected, like herself that she was in fact pregnant and wanted to hide that fact.

Loras was also quiet sitting on the opposite side of the room listening to it all, he looked happy while Sansa tried not think about Aberama. She tried not to think about Aberama in a dank cell with no food and no one to talk to, and probably afraid and with that imagery she tried not to be sick all over the table.

Weeks later when Sansa returned from the doctors office, her baby was growing healthy. Rodrick had been the one to drive her there and back, and she came into her house smiling. Sansa had been lovingly caressing the baby that was growing inside her, a piece of Aberama she would always carry with her even as she was forced to live without him, only to see both her parents in her living room waiting for her.

Her smile dropped immediately seeing them where she and Aberama had made love only months before.

The night before her doctors appointment Sansa had been sitting out on there on that terrace where Aberama loved to look out, and talking to their unborn child about him, she had felt a small measure of hope but with the grave looks of her parents she started shaking, afraid.

"This is for you," Ned said as they handed her some documents to sign.

Sansa couldn't make out the words because her hands were shaking so much, "What is this?"

"Adoption forms."

Sansa was shaking her head before she knew she was doing it, than found her voice, "No." "No!" Sansa yelled louder, "I won't!" And she tossed the papers to the floor.

Ned stood up sounding just as angry as her, "You will sign them."

"Why should I? You kept Jon, so I'm keeping my child." Sansa wasn't afraid to throw her father's infidelity back in his face, even if it meant hurting her mother when her child's life was being threatened.

"The only reason I'm allowing you to remain under _my_ roof is so the Tyrell's never learn of this abomination."

Ned was loud as he spoke and Sansa lost it when she heard her father refer to her child as an abomination the same way Joffrey had done, tears flowed and no matter how many times she tried wiping them away they kept coming.

"You're starting to show now, so don't even think about leaving this house again until it's born," Ned informed her.

Cat picked up all the scattered papers and had piled them neatly on the coffee table before making her way out, not once being able to look her daughter in the eyes. "And when it does, you will be handing it over to us."

Five months, a little over five months since the last time Sansa had last laid eyes on Aberama and she missed him terribly. If their last kiss was going to be their last kiss Sansa would've held him longer, held him tighter. His bracelet never left her wrist and she looked and touched it every moment she had.

Their child was growing bigger with every day, and with every day that passed was another day closer to when she would lose him/or her.

The house that was beginning to feel like a home now felt like a prison, she was trapped and she had never felt more alone or afraid.

She put up a brave front for whenever Arya and Gilly would visit, but nights were the worst when she was truly alone. That's when all her worst fears would play out, she had trouble sleeping but would try anyway for their child and on the nights where sleep wouldn't come she would stay up reading nursery rhymes aloud.

There was a knocking on the terrace doors and when Sansa came down the stairs holding her belly, she was surprised to see not only Arya but Bonnie and Rosella there as well.

"Sorry I'm not more presentable, I was just expecting Arya," Sansa said politely as she ushered them all inside the living room but they just brushed her off.

"Can I get you some tea? Biscuits?" Sansa asked them.

"I think we could all do with a drink, but you sit right there." Bonnie said as he made Sansa sit on the sofa with Arya as he went into the kitchen to get it all himself.

Sansa thanked him and tried not to cry in gratitude for the kind gesture.

Rosella stood over them awkwardly, "May I?" She asked looking at Sansa's growing stomach.

Sansa smiled reassuringly and moved aside her dressing gown exposing her silk nighty, "Of course."

Rosella's hand was hesitant but she almost cried as she felt the growing child, "It's all we've got left of him."

Sansa's lower lip wobbled, "What do you mean?"

Bonnie came in with the tray, having heard what his sister said, "Two months."

Sansa felt like a black hole was going to swallow her whole, "What do you mean two months?"

"Da's set to hang."

Sansa couldn't breathe, everything was going black.

Nothing felt right even when someone made her sip at her cup of tea with a poor attempt to calm her down, but nothing would ever feel right again.

Sansa couldn't lose everyone, she just couldn't. And she wouldn't. Sansa started making preparations for when her baby was due. Gilly had promised to be there for the birth when she told her parents she refused to give birth at the hospital. Arya promised she would be there for her too, and would take her child to Bonnie and Rosella until she was well enough to join them.

And Bonnie had been in the process of appealing Aberama's death sentence. Their child wasn't going to lose its family, not if she had anything to say about it.

_ ~ Her hands were clutching at his sweaty sun kissed skin, their bodies were entwined as they tried to devour each other. _

_Aberama was groaning with each breath, Sansa's red hair was tangled over his face as she bounced on his cock. _

_She was doubled over, hot and sweaty, mewling as she sort after her sweet release. _

_Sansa froze as she started to cum and cried out loud when Aberama kept thrusting up and moving her hips to keep moving in and out of her prolonging her orgasm longer. _

_As she weakened and collapsed upon Aberama's chest he rolled them over pounding into her until he pulsed and came from her aftershocks. _

_Aberama rolled them over again so Sansa could lay herself over him as they panted, exhausted. _ _His fingers played with her long hair and kept at it when he heard no complaints. _

_"I used to want to see the world, I think there'd be some wonderful places I'd like to see before I die - " Sansa began, "Like where?" Aberama asked, curious. _

_"Sherwood forest, Loch ness, Hadrian's wall. And that's just in England." _

_Aberama was smiling, already making plans for her to see each and every one of them, "A dreamer of myths." _

_"Hadrian's wall isn't," Sansa started defensively._

_ "A woman after my own heart," Aberama finished, making Sansa calm back down and laid her head down upon his chest again. _

_"Oh," she was embarrassed for her outburst but she didn't have to be, Aberama kissed the top of her head, he wanted to know everything about her, and kissed her temple. "Where do you want to go first?" he asked, kissing her cheek, than her jaw. _

_"I want to run through Sherwood forest." Sansa said, closing her eyes and leaning her head back as Aberama kissed along her neck and rolled her back over onto her back. ~_

Sansa woke up on her side, her stomach feeling big and swollen, she had a bit of trouble getting up and went straight to the toilet once she was on her feet.

She was about seven months along probably, Sansa didn't know for sure but when Gilly last saw her she thought she looked ready to pop already.

Arya had promised to visit her today and Sansa spent most of her time out on the terrace.

She didn't feel hungry and didn't know how long she stayed out there.

From the moment Sansa had woken that morning all she felt was panic, her heart wouldn't calm down and nothing she did would stop it. The appeal was today and Sansa couldn't help feeling like she had already lost him.

She had dreamt of Aberama again, like she did most nights but this time felt different, it felt final like it would never happen again, which had her more worried.

*Bang bang bang*

She heard knocking from the front door and she went to investigate, Sansa held her belly as she walked and held onto the back of the sofa as she made her way through the living room when she felt a bit of pain.

When the knocking got louder she rushed faster only to swing the door open ready to give the person a piece of her mind, only to see no one out there.

Sansa felt confused and closed the door and turned back slipping on the carpeted floor, she caught herself on the bannister and clutched at the walls until she made it to the kitchen where the phone was, and dialled the first number that came to mind.

"Hello?"

Sansa couldn't make out their voice, "I... I..." Sansa didn't feel right and she moved to one of the chairs before blacking out.

Aberama never got any last meal, he didn't know what day it was anymore. He didn't put up a fuss when he had been striped of his clothes and jewellery but when they had tried taking away his crucifix he lost it and lashed out at the guards.

In the end the local prison priest had brought it back to him one day, and came by once a week to pray with him.

Aberama had never prayed a day in his life but after being there so long, one night he did.

"Dear God I don't if you're there, or if you'll hear me but protect my family. All of them... Fuck, I hope you're real or I'm going to look a right dickhead... Watch over my Sansa, you keep her safe..." Aberama felt awkward and didn't know how to end it so he ended it with a nod.

The following morning guards banged on the bars of his cell, and dragged him out of bed.

They lead him into another room where four ropes were tied to the ceiling and trapdoors beneath them. Aberama reached for his crucifix and his breathing stuttered seeing it.

"Any last requests?" One of the guards asked him. "Louder!"

Aberama cleared his throat and tried again, "Bury me with my cross."

"Any last words?"

Aberama was asked as the sack covered his tearful face and he felt the rope go around his neck but he whispered so they wouldn't hear him. "I love you Sansa, I'll wait for you in your forest."

When Sansa woke again it was dark out and she was in a lot of pain, she was on her back and she couldn't move not even to lift her own head.

Gilly was yelling something at her and Arya was pacing the room and came over, hovering over her face and looking at her worried.

"Sansa I need you to push!" Gilly repeated.

Robb had been the one who'd answered the phone, he just made out Sansa's voice than a crash. He had gotten Arya and they both rushed down to the guesthouse to investigate.

Upon seeing a trail of blood leading from the front door to the terrace and to the kitchen, they found Sansa laying in a pool of blood.

Robb had picked up Sansa and placed her in her bed upstairs while Arya made two phone calls, Gilly and the doctor.

Gilly was the first one to arrive and immediately went to work preparing to deliver the baby and kicked Robb out of the room.

"She's lost a lot of blood, she's too weak!" Arya yelled.

"I know!" Gilly replied, than turned back to Sansa. "Come on Sansa, give your child a fighting chance, push!"

Sansa heard the last word,_ 'push'_ registered and even though it hurt like nothing else in her life she instinctually did just that.

When she was told to stop Sansa just lay there drifting in and out, murmuring Aberama's name, asking for him.

Gilly and Arya were in stunned silence, both grieving for Sansa who was too weak to notice her little boy wasn't crying or moving.

Gilly still wrapped the baby in a towel and handed him to Arya, and she left the room with him. "Robb, will you give him to mum and dad?" She cried as she handed her nephew over and kissed the small tuff of ginger hair.

"You sure you don't want to do that? I'm sure Sansa would've wanted you to," Robb was whispering, in shock himself but Arya just shook her head.

"No, I'm going to stay with her." Robb nodded in understanding and left.

When Arya came back into the room Sansa was crying, her hands clutching weakly at the bedding, Gilly was between her legs again and Arya cried anew when she saw another tiny head appearing.

"Come on, come on. Almost there!" Gilly encouraged Sansa on.

It took half the time and another little boy was placed in Arya's arms.

She wanted Sansa to see her child but Sansa was weak and looked to be sleeping.

"Go now, before anyone shows up." Gilly said desperately, pushing Arya out the door.

Arya tried cooing to the baby to get him to stop crying and rushed out the door and round the back of the house. Arya had only made the track once before and walked for a while in the dark.

It was the sound of a baby's crying that made Bonnie venture out early to the meeting place and he was shocked to see Arya in such a state and covered in blood.

It was hard following Arya's fast rambles as she rushed to explain what happened to Sansa but he got most of it.

"I don't think she'll last, I'm losing both my nephews and sister all in one night," Arya cried. "Take him, keep him safe. Promise me." She said adamantly.

Bonnie looked her straight in the eye showing her the most earnest he had ever been, "With my life."

Arya handed him over, placing the baby in his strong arms, kissed the small tuff of identical red hair to his brother and kissed Bonnie on the lips briefly for the first and last time, "Goodbye Bonnie." And she ran back the way she came.

Arya made it back into the house just in time for Sansa to open her eyes again, "Aberama?"

"He'll be here soon," Arya replied.

Sansa took Arya's hand and smiled weakly at her, "I'm scared Arya." Before Arya had a chance to say "me too', Sansa closed her eyes, her breathing had drastically slowed down and when it stopped Arya was still there.

Rosella was running through the fields chasing the sound of his laughter, "Aberama get back here!" His flaming red hair floated above the fields of green grass and yellow daisies and she picked him up spinning him around to make him laugh harder, "Come on you little scamp, lunchtime!"

"Yay!" His young enthusiasm was contagious making her laugh as she carried him back to their caravan.

As he was finishing off his pie his questions threw Rosella off, "Who was I named after?"

Her smile was watery as she looked at her baby brother, "Your dad."

"Did he have red hair too?"

"No.. that was your mother."

"Who are they?"

That was a story she was dreading but longed to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to post *cries in corner*

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcomed


End file.
